Nikki Salvatore
by ashfiction
Summary: Nikki Salvatore, that's right she's Damon, and Stefan Salvatore's little sister. What trouble will she get in, especially being related to THE Damon Salvatore. Damon's back after being gone for a few years, Stefan was left to raiser her. Will Damon agree with how she's turned out, read the story, and find out. Spanking in later chapters. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new story! This is based on the vampire diaries.**

**The main characters are: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Nicole/Nikki. Maybe a few others later on in the story.**

**Elena, and Jeremy know that Stefan, and Nicole are Vampires, they haven't met Damon, yet.**

**Damon has been gone for a few years, he still loathes Stefan, but loves Nicole.**

**Elena is dating Stefan, as of now!;)**

**Heads up, there most likely won't be a lot of Stefan/Elena or Damon/Elena drama. Not unless it fits. Mostly this is just about family stuff.**

**Nicole has dark brown hair, the color eyes of Damon's. She's about, 5ft. 7in. She acts a lot like Damon, enough said.**

**So, now that you got some info, let's get this story started. Enjoy!:)**

"Hey, are you home?" Stefan shouted through the house, he took his phone out, then walked through the den. The crow came flying right past him.

"What the-." Stefan looked at the crow, and put his phone up. "Damon." He turned around, and there Damon stood on the balcony.

Closing the balcony doors behind him, "Hello, Stefan."

"Was the crow really necessary?" Stefan asked.

"You should see what I can do with fog." Damon stated, raising his eyebrows. He walked around the room looking at pictures, then saw the picture of her. "So how is she?"

"What do you care? You left." Stefan stated. He continued walking over to him, taking the picture out of his hand, and placing it back on the shelf. "You could care less about us."

"Correction, I could care less about you." Damon stated, smirking, "Her, on the other hand I care very much about."

Stefan just rolled his eyes, Damon sensed it, and said, "Oh, little brother don't be so rude."

"I'm rude?" Stefan scoffed.

"Love the hair by the way." Damon added with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, looking back at Stefan, still circling around the room.

"She doesn't want to see you." Stefan stated, watching Damon circle the room looking at more pictures.

"Oh, so you're making the decisions for her now, are you? I seem to remember her having quite an...independent mind." Damon replied.

"Yes, I make the decisions for her now. Especially the ones that regard you." Stefan replied.

Damon tilted his head slowly, and smirked again, "I doubt that."

Stefan crossed his arms.

"She upstairs?" Damon asked, looking at Stefan, he didn't answer. "Of course she's upstairs, it's nearly 10 o'clock. Such a good, overprotective person such as yourself wouldn't allow her to be out this late would he?" Damon asked sarcastically, starting to walk by Stefan out of the room.

Stefan grabbed Damon by the arm, " I said she doesn't want to see you."

Damon looked down to where Stefan had ahold of him, grabbed Stefan's hand, and crushed it in his, "I say she makes up her own mind." He let go of Stefan's hand.

Stefan grabbed his hand in pain, it healed almost instantly.

Then Damon started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and don't touch me again."

Stefan lunged toward Damon, and they fell out of the two story balcony doors, onto the pavement below. Stefan took a few moments to get up, Damon was leaning against the bushes, "Nice try, little brother. What'd you have this morning, a nice little bunny?" Then Damon rushed over to Stefan grabbed him by the throat his eyes dark, "I told you not touch me again, didn't I? You forget, I'm a lot stronger than you."

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked irritated, while Damon was holding him down. "Why are you here?" He choked out.

"I'm here...for **_our _**sister, Stefan. **_My _**sister." Damon stated, while smirking. "I figured she could only put up with you for so long."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to have more up soon.**

**Please, Review.**

**Let me know what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, he's going to kill me. I'm so grounded, I was supposed to be home hours ago." Nicole complained to Elena.

"Maybe you two shouldn't have tried to sneak out on a date." Elena replied sarcastically looking at Nicole, and Jeremy. Elena saw Nicole's expression, "It's okay Nikki, I'll try to smoothe it over with Stefan." Elena replied sweetly. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry she says. Don't worry, my brother's only a vampire, who gets super mad if I'm late, let alone when he finds out the reason why I'm late. Plus, my last sentence of grounding wansn't quite up. Yeah don't worry, the best advice you ever gave me Elena, thanks." Nicole replied sarcastically. "It's a good thing Damon isn't around-."

"Who's Damon?" Elena, and Jeremy asked.

"My oldest brother, I'm surprised Stefan hasn't mentioned him before." Nicole replied surprised. "Of course he hasn't been around in a few years. It's kind of good that he isn't tonight though. It's going to be hard enough to tell Stefan."

"It's not going to be that bad, right?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all Jeremy. Yeah Stefan, um I wasn't home on time, and didn't call because I wanted to go on a date, and I knew you wouldn't let me, because I was still grounded, but I went anyways. Elena found us, and brought us home, because you called asking if she knew where I was. She found me, and brought me home to my doom." Nicole replied with a smile.

Elena laughed a little at her, "Nikki, you're being ridiculous. It's not going to be that bad."

"Nah, I'll only be grounded for life. Which you do realize is an eternity?" Nicole replied with a smirk.

"Maybe when you talk to him, don't have an attitude with Stefan this time." Elena stated.

"Who, me?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

Elena looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, Elena. You know that's not going to happen." Nicole replied with a smirk.

"You're just going to get yourself in more trouble." Elena warned.

"Sometimes it's worth it, just to see the look on Stefan's face, I get that from Damon." Nicole stated, smiling deviously. "Plus, if I'm already going to be grounded, might as well have a little fun, before I go into hiding."

"What's Damon like? What would he do?" Jeremy asked still a little nervous.

"He's an arrogant, eggotistical, devious... nice, sweet, and one of the best older brothers you could have. He's my favorite. Although, if he were here, he probably wouldn't be my favorite tonight. I would be in so much trouble. I could never get away with the things I do with Stefan. As for you, let's just say, I would have had Elena drive you to another state, put you on a plane, and have you stay in another country until he calmed down, which might be until your 30, or until you die." Nicole explained jokingly.

"Wow, okay, well I'm glad he's not around anymore." Jeremy replied letting out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, although sometimes I wish he was. I miss him." Nicole replied sadly.

"Why did he leave?" Elena asked.

"As usual him and Stefan got in a fight, and they just didn't want to be around each other. We had just moved somewhere new, so Damon thought it would be best if I stayed with Stefan. I didn't agree, but that didn't matter. They both are stubborn, and wouldn't listen to my argument." Nicole explained.

"You didn't want to stay with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Don't get me wrong I love Stefan, but like I said before Damon's my favorite. I didn't want him to leave period, but when he did I wished he would have taken me with him." Nicole replied. "When he does come back he's not going to have the welcome party he wants though."

"Hey, who is that?" Elena asked as she pulled up in the driveway, she saw two men fighting.

"It can't be." Nicole stated as she saw her brothers fighting. She turned around to face Jeremy, "Great, speak of the devil. Jeremy, don't get out of this car for anything. It's better if you two leave, now."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Damon's back," Nicole replied, smirking. She looked at the both of them, and then got out of the car.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole walked over to her brothers, "Well, well if my two brothers aren't duking it out, _again_."

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Stefan asked as he pushed Damon off of him, and stood up.

"Obviously not 'everywhere'." Nicole replied putting air quotes on the word everywhere.

Damon smiled, stood up, opened his arms, walking towards Nicole, "Still the same. My beautiful, lovely-." As he started to hug her, she slapped him. "Sister," Damon finished saying, and felt his cheek. "Guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" Nicole asked, glaring at Damon.

"Nikki, come on? It's Damon." Damon replied flashing a smile.

"You do realize my senses were heightened, I'm not blind. I can see very well, thank you." Nicole replied with a smirk, walking past him, bumping his arm as she walked by.

Damon smiled deviously as she walked by him, then was in front of her within a second, she was frightened, "Damon!"

"Nikki." Damon mocked her tone.

"Get out of my way," Nicole replied as she walked past him again.

He was in front of her again, she jumped a little again, "I seem to remember you being a little nicer to me."

"Yeah? Well you're getting old Damon, your memory's going to fail you at times." Nicole replied with a smirk, trying to walk past him again.

He was in front of her again," Stop it!"

"Hmm, no." Damon stated smirking at her.

"Enough!" Stefan interrupted them, as he walked over to her, "Where were you?"

"Places." Nicole stated starting to walk past the both of them again.

Damon grabbed her arm as she started to pass, and pulled her back in front of them, "Not the right answer."

"Sorry, it's the only one you're going to get." Nicole replied, smiling.

"You're trying me, little sister." Damon stated, his smile immediately disappeared, "You sure you want to do that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, and started to walk past Damon again, he pulled her back to face him, "You seem to forget whom you are dealing with."

"I'm not insane, Damon-." Nicole started.

"I beg to differ." Damon replied smiling.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with." Nicole challenged.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Damon, I can take care of this myself." Stefan stated.

Damon let go of Nicole's arm, and lifted his hands in a surrendering position, "Have at it."

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she came walking up the drive way, Jeremy close behind her.

"Ugh, Elena don't you ever take good advice?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

Elena smiled at her, "It looked like you needed a little help."

"I think I was getting in enough trouble all by myself, thank you." Nicole stated.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Damon." Damon said shaking Elena's hand.

"Elena, and this my brother Jeremy." Elean replied walking over to Stefan.

"Ugh, Jeremy! Not you too." Nicole mumbled rolling her eyes.

"So, since Nicole isn't being much help, you want to fill me in?" Stefan asked Elena, looking at Nicole the whole time.

"Fine, okay! You don't need to beg your girlfriend to tell on me. I..was on a..date." Nicole replied.

"A date?" Damon asked, slightly furious, "You let her date? You're letting her date? You just moved here? How could let her date?"

"No, I don't let her date Damon. Hence the fact, I didn't know where she was at for the past few hours." Stefan said sarcastically.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah because, it's not like I'm a century and a half old vampire, and I'm too young to date."

"You're 16." Damon stated.

"Yeah, umm hate to break it to you big brother, but I've been 16 for a while now, not get any younger." Nicole replied sarcastically.

Damon looked down at her, and smirked, "You know I can still tan your backside good, right?"

Nicole smiled deviously up at him.

"Think I'm kidding, keep up the attitude." Damon stated. "So, who were you on a date with tonight?"

"I'm not telling you." Nicole stated.

"Why? Afraid of what I'll do?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"Was it him?" Damon asked, pointing to Jeremy.

"No!" Nicole lied.

"Hmm," Damon smiled, and then rushed over to Jeremy, and pinned him against a wall.

"Damon, don't! He's just a friend, I wouldn't date him." Nicole stated frantically.

Damon looked Jeremy in the eyes, and tried to compel him to tell the truth, "Were you on a date with my sister tonight?"

"You can't compel him?" Nicole stated.

"And why is that?" Damon asked.

"He's wearing vervain, duh." Nicole replied sarcastically. "Believe me I'm not stupid enough to bring the boy I was on a date with, home with me. I may be related to you, and Stefan, doesn't mean I have the brains the two of you have. Now let him go!"

Damon glared at Nicole. "I'm gonna go...this way." Nicole said as she ran over towards Stefan.

Damon let Jeremy go, he ran over towards Elena, "That's right, run to your sister, see if she'll protect you." Damon taunted, "Which we all know, she can't. You should know he can't protect you either, especially from me." Damon finished as he looked at Nicole.

"Elena, and Jeremy I think it'd be best if you left." Stefan told them. "I'll call you later," he told Elena as he kissed her.

Both Nicole, and Damon expressed their disgust of them kissing.

Elena drove out of the driveway. "I can't believe you, both of you!" Nicole shouted at them, stomping in the house the two of them following behind her.

"You can't believe us?" Damon asked.

"Why didn't you call?" Stefan asked.

"Because I knew you'd say no." Nicole replied simply.

"And that's a reason?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I can take care of this myself." Stefan stated glaring at Damon.

"Go ahead," Damon replied, "We both know you've done a wonderful job raising her so far."

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked hatefully.

"You're not excused." Damon replied, walking by her.

"You know how dangerous it is when I don't know where you're at, or who you're with? What if something happened-." Stefan started.

"Well, nothing did." Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"This time!" Stefan exclaimed.

"This time? I take care of myself every time, you two seem to forget that I am a vampire too you know? I can take care of myself. I don't need my two big brothers to come to my rescue all the time, contrary to what you may think, I'm not helpless, and not everyone is out to get me." Nicole stated.

"Nicole you don't realize, you're not the strongest vampire, neither am I-." Stefan started again.

"Hmm, you're telling me." Damon scoffed. Stefan glared at him, Damon took a sip of his drink, and waved his arm for Stefan to continue.

"As I was saying, there are things that can harm you, things we may not be able to protect you from, especially if I don't know where you are." Stefan lectured.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it, I'm never allowed to have fun."

Damon let out a frustrated laugh.

"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it." Stefan stated.

"Whatever, can I just go to my room now?" Nicole asked.

Damon shook his head no.

"Yes, get comfortable, you're going to be there for a while, you're grounded for an extra week on top of the two weeks you still need to serve." Stefan stated.

Damon looked at Stefan as if he was crazy.

"Figured that," Nicole replied, turning around walking up the stairs to her room.

Damon looked shocked, "Gr-Grounded? That's it! All you're going to do is ground her. She went out on a date, didn't tell you, didn't call, gets home, and has a major attitude problem, and all you do is ground her on top of her grounding? Great parenting, Stefan."

"It gets the point across, Damon." Stefan stated, pouring himself a drink.

"What point is that Stefan? She's just going to do it again." Damon stated.

"No she won't." Stefan replied.

"Really? When's the last time this happened." Damon asked.

Stefan didn't answer him, "Really, not that long ago, huh? Did you ground her then, too?" Damon asked mockingly. Damon finished his drink, "I'm going to go talk to her myself."

"No, you're not. You're going to leave." Stefan stated rushing over in front of Damon.

Damon stopped, and looked at Stefan, "Remember the last time you told me what to do, didn't end that well did it? What you obviously don't understand, even after all these years, you can control me about as much as you can control our little sister."

"I can control her." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, well that's your opinion." Damon stated, he started to walk up the stairs, but Stefan blocked him, "If you know what's good for you you'll get out of my way. You know I'm not one to back away from a fight."

Stefan glared at him for a moment, then moved out of the way, "Good boy." Damon tonted him, as he walked past him patting his head.

**Thank you for all the great reviews so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon walked upstairs, knocked on Nicole's door, and didn't wait for an answer.

Nicole was laying on her bed on her stomach facing away from the door, getting ready to put her headphones in, "Knock much?" Nicole sneared, turning around to look at him.

"Attitude much." Damon replied smirking, "I knocked."

"Whatever," Nicole replied rolling her eyes.

"That your new favorite word?" Damon asked walking over to her bed.

She ignored him, and put her headphones in. He pulled her off the bed by her arm, and landed 5 hard swats to her backside.

"Oww!" Nicole winced looking up at Damon.

"I don't know what makes you think you can talk to me like you do Stefan, newsflash, I'm not Stefan. I won't allow it. I told you I could still tan your hide, did you think I was kidding?" Damon asked. "Would you like more?"

Nicole shook her head no frantically, and rubbed her backside. She had forgotten just how much Damon's spankings hurt.

"Then drop the attitude." Damon stated looking into her eyes, letting go of her arm.

"What are you doing back here anyways?" Nicole asked still rubbing her backside.

"Do I still detect a slight hint of attitude?" Damon asked getting closer to her.

"No Sir," Nicole stated backing a step away from Damon, falling down on her bed, then shot back up due to the pain she still felt in her rear end.

"Good girl," Damon stated, smiling.

"Seriously though, why are you back here? You've been gone for years? Where have you been? Why are you back now?" Nicole asked carefully sitting down on her bed.

"I missed you," Damon replied smiling.

"What's the real reason?" Nicole asked looking at him.

"Seriously, I missed you. I'm sure you already know, you're my favorite sibling. Not like there's any contest." Damon replied smiling. "First time I've ever been away from you this long, I missed you like crazy. You're my little sister, I love you."

"I love you too, Damon." Nicole replied smiling back at him.

"Although, I did see you all the time." Damon stated.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"I always made a habbit to check up on you." Damon replied.

"So that's what that creepy feeling was." Nicole replied sarcastically.

Damon glared at her with a smirk.

"I love you big brother." Nicole said sweetly.

"Hmm," Damon opened his arms, she walked into them, and they hugged for a couple minutes, "So, you're staying this time right?"

"For a while, if I ever leave again, you're going with me." Damon stated, kissing her on top of her head.

"No, no more leaving you're not allowed to leave, Stefan's not allowed to leave. We're going to be a family from now on." Nicole stated.

Damon laughed slightly, "I'm not kidding Damon, I'm tired of this. You guys can't get along, too bad, this is a big house stay away from each other. I don't want to live with just one of you again, okay?" Nicole explained.

"Well look at you being little miss-." Damon started to say, but then saw her expression, "Okay."

"I mean it Damon." Nicole warned.

"I didn't argue?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but you've got that look on your face." Nicole looked at him curiously, "Promise me?"

"Ah Nicole-." Damon started.

"Damon please, for me?" Nicole asked fake pouting.

Damon looked at her, "I hate that you can do that. Why is it so hard for me to say no to you?"

"Because you love me." Nicole replied.

"Nah, that can't possibly be it." Damon teased, then he hugged her again. "So, you want to tell me the truth now about your scrawny little date outside?"

"Wha-What do you mean? Jeremy wasn't my date." Nicole replied nervously.

"Nikki, come on. You know you can't lie to me." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm not-." Nicole started.

Damon gave her a warning look. "You know you can't, I know you can't, so don't even try to lie to me. I've been checking up on you, remember?"

Nicole dropped her head.

"Okay, so now that we've got that out of the way. Talk." Damon replied.

"Damon it's not that big of a deal. He's just a friend-." Nicole started again.

"He's not just a friend, he was a date. A date that you didn't want Stefan to know about. A date that was so important that you couldn't wait to go on until after you weren't grounded." Damon explained.

"Damon, you know I like to mess with Stefan. Plus, I'm always grounded, I had to get out and have some fun." Nicole replied.

"And why are you always grounded?" Damon asked sarcastically. Nicole didn't answer, "Could it be because you've done things to deserve being grounded?" Nicole just looked at him, and smiled nervously. "I take that as a yes."

"Well you know, I am **_your _**sister." Nicole replied smiling up at him.

"Hmm, yes you are." Damon smiled at her, "That my dear little sister, is what will get you in a lot of trouble."

"Oh Damon, you know Stefan won't do anything." Nicole stated.

"I wasn't talking about Stefan. I was talking about me, you're right you are my sister. I know exactly how to deal with you, so don't push it. I'm not Stefan I don't believe in 'grounding' disrespectful teenagers, so from now on-." Damon started to explain.

"Okay, okay I get it." Nicole spoke up before he could finish. "No more stunts. Can I still date Jeremy though? He's really not that bad of a guy."

"Well.." Damon stalled.

"Please, Damon." Nicole pleaded.

"We'll see." Damon replied.

"Thank you!" Nicole squealed hugging him.

"That wasn't a yes." Damon replied.

"It wasn't a no either," Nicole stated, smirking at him.

Damon tilted his head slightly, and smirked back, "You really are **_my _**sister."

**Sorry for such a long wait, thank you all for being patient.**

**Please, Review and let me know what you think!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon walked downstairs, Stefan appeared before him as soon as he stepped off the bottom stair. Damon swayed backwards, "Stefan, I know you love me, and you want to be close to me, but can't say the feeling's mutual," then stepped around Stefan.

"Okay, you've talked to her, you can leave now." Stefan stated.

"Afraid I can't little brother." Damon replied with a smirk, walking into the living room.

"You shouldn't have made her those promises." Stefan stated following Damon.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Stefan," Damon replied pouring himself a drink, "It's really not polite."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan said.

"You really need to work on your manners." Damon replied smiling.

"Why did you make her those promises?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

"How could I say no to that gorgeous face of our little sister's. Good thing she took after me." Damon replied, without turning around he said, "Don't eavesdrop little sister, just as I informed our brother here, it's not polite."

Nicole came down the stairs, and into the living room, "Sorry Damon." Then she walked over to Stefan, "I'm sorry Stefan, sorry for not coming home when I was supposed to, and for lying to you, and for having an attitude, and for-."

Stefan interrupted her, "Okay, Okay I get the point you're forgiven, but you're still grounded." Damon scoffed.

"I know. Please let Damon stay, please." Nicole begged, wrapping her arms around Stefan's waist, looking up at him with her blue eyes. "Please, I need both my big brothers."

"See, how could you say no to that face?" Damon said smugly.

Stefan glared at Damon, then looked down at Nicole.

"Please," Nicole replied, with the best pouty face she could.

Stefan let out a sigh, and then said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Nicole squealed, then hugged Stefan tighter. "Promise?"

"Yes I promise...On one condition," Stefan replied.

Damon rolled his eyes, and said, "Here we go."

"You have to behave for at least one week." Stefan stated.

"I promise to TRY to behave for at LEAST one week," Nicole replied with a smirk.

"You really are like Damon," Stefan replied faking a shiver.

Nicole smiled really big, "But you love me anyways."

Stefan smiled back down at her, and pulled her back in for a hug.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I think I'll go to bed now." Nicole replied standing on her toes to kiss Stefan on his cheek, then walking over to Damon and doing the same.

"You know I didn't need your help in convincing him." Damon replied smugly.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and smiled up at him, "Yes you did, Damon. You're just too ego-."

Damon put his finger up, "Watch it, little sister."

"You're just too **_smart_** to admit it." Nicole replied, smiling deviously up at him.

Damon flashed her a smile, laughed slightly, then swatted her backside once, "Go to bed, Nikki."

"Yes Sir," Nicole replied turning around to salute him. He took a step towards her, and she was half way up the stairs in a flash, "Good Night!"

"Good Night!" Damon and Stefan both yelled simutaneously.

"You did need her help, actually." Stefan stated.

"No I didn't, I don't need your permission to stay here." Damon sated.

"Yes you did-." Stefan started to argue.

"Really, you two? I leave the room for three seconds." Nicole interrupted them, yelling from upstairs. "I won't be able to sleep if you two can't stop fighting."

"Sorry." Damon and Stefan replied, and just glared at each other.

"Really guys, I can feel the tension up here." Nicole stated.

"Go to bed, Nikki!" They both yelled, and then smiled at each other.

**************************One Week Later*********************

"Please Stefan, I haven't done one thing wrong for a whole week." Nicole begged, following Stefan down the stairs. "Please, can I be ungrounded, and go this party tonight. Pleaseeee."

"No Nicole, you were grounded for three weeks. You're going to serve two more weeks. I'm proud of you for behaving, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off that easily." Stefan argued.

"Ugh!" Nicole shrieked, "Why do you have to be such a-."

Nicole suddenly felt an immediate sting to her backside, and was jolted forward a little bit. She turned around and saw Damon standing there, looking down at her.

"Watch your mouth, Nicole." Damon stated, and started to walk past Stefan into the living room.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Nicole replied, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I? Don't roll your eyes at me either." Damon replied walking into the living room.

Nicole let out a long sigh, and used one hand to rub her backside, as she followed Stefan and Damon into te living room.

"So... What did I miss?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Nicole wants to go to a party tonight." Stefan replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you still grounded?" Damon asked pouring himself a drink.

"Yes, for two more weeks." Stefan stated, staring at Nicole.

"So what's the problem?" Damon asked. "It's pretty simple."

Nicole started smiling thinking Damon was on her side.

"You're not going." Damon stated.

"Wait! What?" Nicole asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. You're still grounded, you're not going. It's that simple." Damon replied.

"I haven't done one thing wrong for a whole week. That's a new record for me," Nicole replied.

"Yes well, then you'll be able to break your current record by not doing anything wrong for the next two weeks." Stefan interjected.

"That's the way to look at it." Damon stated smirking at her.

"Damon, come on..." Nicole begged.

"I'm not the one to beg, Nicole. It's Stefan's choice. If it were up to me your punishment would have been over as soon as you commited the crime." Damon replied. "Although granted, you would probably still be feeling it a week later." Damon stated smirking at her.

Nicole fidgeted knowing what Damon meant, then turned towards Stefan. "Please Stefan, please let me go. What if I'm just ungrounded for tonight? And then I can go back to being grounded tomorrow."

"It doesn't work like that, Nicole." Stefan replied smiling. "Sorry, you can't go. End of discussion."

"Please Stefan, just one night." Nicole kept begging.

"End of discussion means, stop arguing, it's a no." Damon interjected.

Nicole mouthed 'please' to Stefan one more time, Damon was in front of her within a second, and said calmly, "I said, stop arguing. No. means. no."

"Fine!" Nicole replied turning around stomping towards the stairs.

"Nicole Salvatore, get back here now!" Damon yelled, Nicole came back into the living room, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

Nicole dropped her head, and said softly, "Yes Sir, sorry."

"And, Don't even think about sneaking out to go to that party." Damon stated.

"How stupid do you think I am, Damon?" Nicole asked.

"The question is, How stupid do you think we are?" Damon replied smugly.

Nicole didn't answer, she just turned around and started to walk to the stairs again, and then Damon appeared before her, "Damon! Stop doing that."

"I mean it, Nicole. Don't even think about it, or else you'll have me to deal with." Damon stated.

"I understand Damon, can I please go upstairs now?" Nicole asked sweetly.

Damon stepped aside, and let her walk by, "I love you, Nikki."

"Love you too, Damon." Nicole replied walking up the stairs, "Love you, Stefan."

"Love you," Stefan yelled from the living room.

Damon came back into the living room, Stefan asked him, "Do you think she'll go?"

"Oh Yeah," Damon replied, chugging the rest of his drink.

Upstairs in Nicole's room, Jeremy texted her.

'So...what'd Stefan say?' - Jer.

'He would have said yes... :(' - Nikki

'What do you mean, would have said?' - Jer.

'Damon got involved..' - Nikki

'Oh... So you're not going?' - Jer.

'Of course I'm going, this is going to be one of the biggest parties in like forever. I'm going!' - Nikki

'You sure that's a good idea? I mean with Damon being around, and all? He'll bust your butt if he finds out.' -Jer.

'That's why he won't find out. ;)' - Nikki

'I thought you said he always knows what you're thinking, and can never get away with anything?' - Jer.

'Yeah, well one of these times have got to be in my favor. Right?' - Nikki

'Idk, it's your choice. I really don't want you to get in trouble...' - Jer.

'You're sooooo sweet, but I'll be fine. I've got to get ready. I'll meet you in a few hours, I'm going to have to be late for the party, in order to fool my brothers. You can go ahead and go, I'll meet you there.' - Nikki

'No, I'll wait for you, I wouldn't have any fun without you there.' - Jer.

"Okay, if you insist. See you there ;)' - Nikki

Nicole put her phone on her nightstand, and thought to herself, 'I can do this, I am Damon Salvatore's Sister after all. That's the only problem though, Damon Salvatore is my brother. This party is worth it though, at least I hope it is.'

**What do you think Nicole will do?**

**You think she'll come to her senses, and not go to the party?**

**Will Damon catch her if she does go?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh!" Nicole said, while slamming her phone down on her nightstand thinking to herself, 'It's 9...Where are you?' Then she heard a knock on the door. 'Right on time.'

"Come in." Nicole replied.

Damon peeked his head in, she smirked at him, and then said, "So I see you've mastered the art of 'knocking'."

"Hmm, funny." Damon replied, walking into the room and sitting on the side of her bed. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing, why would I be up to something?" She asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" She asked again.

"Why'd you scream, and slam your phone down?" Damon asked.

"I..didn-." Nicole started to answer.

By the look on Damon's face she knew she should change her story, "It's nothing really.."

"That's not an answer really.." Damon mocked her.

"It's just Jeremy.." Nicole replied with her head down.

"You two on the rocks already?" Damon asked smugly.

"Damon, it's not funny. See this is why I can nev-." Nicole replied starting to raise her voice.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Damon interrupted her, "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm just going to go to bed." Nicole replied snuggling down into her blankets.

Damon eyed her suspiciously, "You're going to go to bed, it's 9 o'clock?"

"Yes Damon I'm going to bed, I've got nothing better to do. Unless..." Nicole replied, then smiled really big.

"Unless what?" Dmaon asked cautiously.

"Unless...you want to convince Stefan to let me off and go to the party tonight?" Nicole asked.

"Unless you want to sleep on your stomach tonight, I suggest you stop bringing that up." Damon added, standing up, bending down to kiss her on her forehead.

Nicole let out a long sigh, and batted her eyes at her big brother, "And batting those pretty eyes at me is not going to help you any either."

"It was worth a try." Nicole replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at her, and then walked out of the room, "Good Night, Nikki."

She grabbed her phone as soon as Damon was out of the room.

'So far so good ;)' - Nikki

'He bought it?' -Jer.

'Of course he bought it. Who do you think you're dealing with here? ;)' - Nikki

'So how much longer until I can see you?' - Jer.

'At least another hour...' - Nikki

'Awe, but I want to see you now...:(' - Jer.

'I know, but Damon will check on me at least one more time to make sure I didn't go to the party.' - Nikki

'You sure he'll buy it?' - Jer.

'I think so.' - Nikki

'You think so?' - Jer.

'99.9% sure.' - Nikki

'I really don't like those odds when it comes to Damon... Maybe we just shouldn't go..' -Jer.

'It's fine, Jer! You worry wayyyyy too much. ;)' - Nikki.

'I can't help it..' - Jer.

'I don't want you to. Seriously though, everything will be fine. We're going to go the party tonight, and have an AMAZing time!:)' - Nikki

'I can't wait for you to get here! 3 ' - Jer.

"I can't wait to be there! 3 I'll txt you when I'm leaving.' - Nikki.

Nicole put her phone down, and looked up at her ceiling, she had knots in her stomach. 'Please, let this be the ONE time I can actually get past Damon.'

******************* 10:17 p.m.*******************

Nicole was asleep, Damon once again came to check on her, just as she predicted. Damon walked over to her, stroked her cheek with his finger, and smiled.

Nicole stirred a little and woke up, "Damon?"

"Sorry, Nikki. Didn't mean to wake you just wanted to check on you." Damon replied.

"Wanted to check and see if I made a jailbreak?" Nicole asked with a smirk. "I'm not stupid Damon, I know when you say no it definitley means NO."

Damon smiled at her, "I was just checking on you, Nikki."

"Uh Huh." Nicole replied looking up at him doubtfully.

"Go back to being the sleeping angel you were, instead of the talking demon you are." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Love you too, Damon." Nicole replied turning over into her pillow.

Damon rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, and walked downstairs.

"So? Is she still there?" Stefan asked as soon as Damon came into the Study.

"Of course she's still there." Damon stated.

"I thought you said she was going to go to the party?" Stefan asked.

"She is." Damon replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Stefan asked.

"Mmm, not really." Damon added with a smirk. Then saw the look on Stefan's face, "Fine, Don't be such a gloomy gus. She knew I'd check on her at least twice, so she had to wait around until I checked on her the second time. I'm sure she's upstairs getting ready as we speak."

Meanwhile upstairs, Nicole waited a few minutes until she was sure Damon nor Stefan could hear her. She was as quiet as a mouse, or so she thought. She used her vampire speed to get ready, grabbed her phone, and texted Jeremy.

'I'm on way!:) See you soon33 ' -Nikki

"Can't wait!;)' - Jer.

**************Back Downstairs*****************

"Why would she even want to go now, it'll be nearly 11:00 before she even gets there?" Stefan asked.

"Because she's a Salvatore, she likes to take stupid risks every once in a while." Damon stated, pouring himself a drink. Damon then heard a small sound outside,"Speak of the Devil, there she goes now. Silly girl, she really thinks she can fool me."

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Wait for her to get home." Damon stated.

"What! You're not going to go get her." Stefan was confused. "Damon you do realize what kind of party this is?"

"I know, but I can't follow her, and bring her back home. She needs to make up her own mind. Maybe she'll come to her senses, and decide not to go to the party, turn around and come home." Damon replied, starting to go back up the stairs.

"You really think she'll do that?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

"Yeah...No, but there's still hope." Damon replied with a smirk.

"What if something happens though, we're not there to protect her?" Stefan asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Stefan. She's all grown up, she can protect herself." Damon replied confidently.

Stefan looked at him curiously, then smirked.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You've got someone following her, don't you?" Stefan asked.

Damon smiled, "I should give you more credit, brother. You're smarter than you look."

**Thank you all for being so patient, hope you liked this chapter, should have another one up by the end of the week!:)**

**Review, and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

*At the party*

"Nicole! Over here." Jeremy yelled, he was standing by a tree.

"Shhhh..." Nicole was over by him in a flash, "People can't know I'm here remember?"

"Oops, sorry." Jeremy replied.

Nicole noticed him swaying a little as he stood there, and she could smell alcohol on his breath, she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You told me you were going to take it easy tonight.." Nicole replied, "You're already drunk, and this party is just getting started."

"Oh Nikki. I'm fine, barely had anything.." Jeremy replied waving his hand in the air.

"You're not fine. If you keep drinking the way you are, you're going to be passed out within the hour, and then I'm going to have no one to hang out with." Nicole explained.

"Hey, why don't you just ease up on him a bit. What are you his mother?" One of Jeremy drunk buddies asked.

Nicole smiled deviously at him, and started getting closer.

"Nicole don't." Jeremy warned.

Nicole looked back at Jeremy, "I'll be nice."

She looked the boy in the eyes, "Go through this party ask everyone if they've seen your mommy, and then cry when they say no. After you've asked everyone, yell 'fine I'm going home' start sucking your thumb, turn around, and stomp home like a tantrum throwing toddler."

"Why'd you do that, you know I don't like it when you compel people?" Jeremy asked.

"Please that's nothing. He deserved it, and you know I don't like it when you drink so much, so now we're even." Nicole stated.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll take it easy, let's just have some fun okay?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry too." Nicole replied, hugging him. Then she screamed, "Let's PARTY!"

Everyone yelled in agreement.

Nicole then looked over her shoulder really quick.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing.." Nicole shook her head, and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, and wrapped his arm aound her shoulder. He started talking to one of his friends. Nicole looked behind her once again, she didn't have a good feeling. She felt as if someone, or something was watching her, she shrugged it off, and joined in on the conversation.

*12:52*

Nicole and Jeremy were sitting on a log, he was making her a smore. It looked more like...actually she'd rather not think about what it really looked like.

"Fine! I'm going home!" They all heard the one boy say. Everyone laughed, Nicole snickered to herself, Jeremy just looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile at her.

*Back at the house*

Damon was sitting on the couch relaxing, while Stefan was pacing, "Stefan sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"Damon, it's nearly 1 o'clock. Shouldn't she be home by now?" Stefan asked.

"Didn't you ever go to a high school party?" Damon asked still keeping his eyes closed.

"No Damon, I was always too busy being the responsible brother. Staying home making sure Nicole didn't go to one." Stefan stated.

"You worry too much, I told you I got someone watching her." Damon replied.

"How reliable is your watchdog?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

"Do you think I would trust just anyone with our little sister? Trust me, he'll keep her safe." Damon stated.

Stefan kept pacing. "Would you like me to call him, and make sure?" Damon asked.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked blatantly.

"Aright, fine." Damon pulled out his phone.

'Hey, how is she? Yeah, and? Oh she did, that's funny. Yeah well, is she enjoying herself? He is, uh huh well.. Yeah, well if she hasn't started to leave by 1:30, give her a little push will you? Thanks.'

Damon hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket. Leaned his head back against the armrest of the couch.

"Well?" Stefan asked.

"She's fine Stefan." Damon stated, letting out a long sigh.

"What did she do that was so funny?" Stefan asked.

"She compeled some boy to go around asking for his mommy, he must of ticked her off or something. She's getting ready to eat a smore. Don't worry Stefan, she's fine." Damon explained.

"I really don't understand how you're so calm." Stefan stated.

"Because Stefan, if I don't stay calm. I'll be furious. I can't deal with her when she comes home if I'm furious." Damon explained.

"What do you mean, deal with her? What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you know very well what I'm going to do." Damon stated.

"Damon don't you think that's a bit old fashioned?" Stefan asked.

"Don't you think you're a bit of a push over?" Damon asked smirking. He opened his eyes, and noticed the look on Stefan's face, "Seriously Stefan, have you noticed her attitude, and how much it's changed in the past week. Because I'm around. Don't let this get to your head, but you're a great brother, to her, but you're way too easy. Have you noticed the difference in how she talks to me, and how she talks to you? She knows better then to even try to talk to me like that, if she does, there's immediate consequences. You can't just let her walk over you, she puts you to a test all the time. If all she thinks she's going to get out of it is a week of grounding, it's not going to be that big of a deal. Because whether she's grounded or not, she's going to do what she wants."

"How do you know what she's going to do? How do you always know what she's thinking?" Stefan asked.

"If you haven't noticed Stefan, she's a lot like me-." Damon stated.

"That's a scary thought."

Damon smirked, "As I was saying, she's a lot like me. The reason I know what's she's thinking is because I can place myself in the situation, if I know what I would do, then I know what she'll do. Thankfully she's not completely like me, and she doesn't do things as-."

"Stupid, crazy, ir-." Stefan started to name off.

" Of course she does have two big brothers to keep her in line." Damon interrupted, ignoring him.

"I guess I should have been born first, then I would have been your older brother, and could have kept you in check." Stefan replied smugly.

"Oh the terror, I'd just be grounded for eternity." Damon replied.

Stefan just rolled his eyes, "No, I wouldn't mind beating you up."

"Seriously Stefan, What are you going to do when she gets home, ground her for another week?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. "I thought you were going to punish her for sneaking out?"

"I am, but that's because I told her specifically not to, and that if she did she would have to deal with me. However, she went behind your back, and disregarded the fact that she was still grounded, therefore she not only broke my rule, but yours too. I'll punish her for breaking my rule, but you need to do the same." Damon explained.

"Great, didn't even think of it that way." Stefan replied.

"Sorry, Nicole and I got all the brains in the family, it somehow skipped you. ." Damon retorted.

"Funny, and a good sense of humor skipped you." Stefan stated.

"Anyways, Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with grounding, but there are times when that's just not enough. She needs to learn, but she's not going to learn anything if her only punishment is to have to stay home all the time. Because as you can see, she's learned a way to get around that." Damon explained.

"I'm just afraid.. Father used to be so-." Stefan started.

"That's what you're worried about?" Damon stood up, walked over to his brother, put his hands on his shoulders, "We are not father, not in the least. We spank her, we do not beat her. We don't just leave her afterwards, we make her feel, and know that she is still loved no matter what she does. There is a complete difference, we are not him."

"I guess...This is going to be hard. I've only given her two spankings in her entire life." Stefan stated.

"It's for her own good though, look at it this way. You'll be able to go easy on her considering I'll be dealing with her first." Damon stated.

"That's so comforting," Stefan replied, rolling his eyes.

"What can I say? I know how to talk to people." Damon stated.

*1:22*

Nicole was standing next to Jeremy as he was talking to another one of his buddies, she still had the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged it off after a while, figured it had to do with Damon. He was either watching her, or had someone watching her. She knew she could never get away with this, but hey at least she was having fun for the time being. She pulled out her phone realizing the time, "Jeremy, I think I need to start heading home, and face my impending doom."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked smiling at her choice of words. "What do you mean you're impending doom?"

"I have a bad feeling Damon figured out I went to the party..." Nicole replied sadly.

Jeremy face went white, "Wh-what does that mean? Did he text you? What's going to happen? He's going kill me isn't he? I'm sorr-."

"Jer! Stop! It's fine. He's not going to kill you, I'll make sure of that. I need to get home, if he does know he'll at least appreciate the fact that I didn't stay out too late. If he doesn't know then I'll get home before he finds out." Nicole explained.

"Nicole, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have came." Jeremy stated.

"It's fine, Jer. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got into some real trouble with Damon, I mean I am his sister." Nicole stated smiling deviously.

He smiled back at her, "I'm guessing that's really good, yet really bad...I'll walk you home."

"Do you have a death wish?" Nicole asked bluntly.

Jeremy looked at her questionably, "What?"

"If you went anywhere near my brother right now he would most likely rip your throat out." Nicole stated.

"Wha..Um...I," Jeremy stuttered.

"Yeah so, I'll walk home myself." Nicole replied sweetly, then kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the offer though."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Jeremy asked.

"Not if I can help it." Nicole replied smugly, "Maybe I should give you my blood just in case, that way if he kills you at least you'll come back, and then he'll probably kill you again...and again...and again-."

"Funny, I'm guessing you take after Damon with your sense of humor." Jeremy replied with a smirk, pulling her in for a hug.

Nicole smiled at him deviously, hugged him quickly, and then started to walk into the woods, as soon as she was out of sight she used her vampire speed to get herself home. She stopped in front of the house over by her window. She saw that the lights were on in certain parts of the house. She hoped her brothers hadn't notcied she was gone, of course she knew that would have to be a miracle.

*Meanwhile*

Stefan came back into the study, "Damon, have you talked to your guy recently?"

"Why Stefan?" Damon asked tiredly.

"Because it's nearly 1:30, I thought he was supposed to give her some kind of push?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at the clock across the room, "It's not 1:30 yet, Stefan. Patience brother."

"I just-." Stefan started.

Damon held up his index finger, and stretched his ear towards the door, "Right on time. Stay here." Damon was up the stairs, lying in Nicole's bed in a flash.

Nicole came through her window not more than five seconds later, she crept over to her door opened it slightly, she could hear Stefan downstairs mumbling to himself. She shut it as quietly as possible, then crept over to her bed. Too tired to change she just decided to go to sleep. She got in the bed, thinking she had gotten away with it.

As she got underneath the blankets, she had that eerie feeling again. She used her hand to feel beside her, she put her hand on his face. If she had had an actual human heart, she would have died from a heart attack, and then he spoke, "Have fun tonight?"

Uh-Oh..Nicole is busted.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thank you for all the great reviews!

Hope you enjoyed, more to come, and very soon!;)


	8. Chapter 8

**As she got underneath the blankets, she had that eerie feeling again. She used her hand to feel beside her, she put her hand on his face. If she had had an actual human heart, she would have died from a heart attack, and then he spoke, "Have fun tonight?"**

She screamed, and fell out of the bed. He turned on the lights.

"Damon, why must you scare me like that?" Nicole asked still sitting on the floor.

"Why 'must you always' start talking as if you were in the 1800's whenever you get scared?" Damon asked smirking, walking over to her, and giving her his hand to her to help her up.

Nicole slapped his hand away, and got up herself, and then said hatefully, "I have never-." She stopped herself, took in a deep breath, "I don't do that."

Damon glared at her for a second, "I would not have an attitude right now, you're in enough trouble."

"I'm not the one that-." Nicole started to argue, but then saw Damon's face. She figured it'd be better to just keep her mouth shut.

After Damon realized she wasn't going to say anymore, he smirked and said, "Smart girl."

Nicole just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Whatever."

"I'm sorry..did I miss something?" Damon asked. "Aren't you the one that just snuck into your bedroom after going to a party I told you specifically not to go to, while being grounded? Why are you ticked at me? I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around."

Nicole rolled her eyes, and let out a long sigh.

"Knock it off, little girl. Before you get yourself in more trouble then you'll be able to handle!" Damon stated stepping dangerously close to her. "You really don't want to push me anymore," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Because I'm already on the edge." Damon took about a half step back, Nicole looked up at him, and unfolded her arms.

"Sit." Damon stated pointing at the bed, she immediately sat down.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I..I'm sorry."

Damon thought to himself, 'Stay tough, Damon. You can do this, don't let the tears phase you.' He then turned around knowing if he saw her crying he would just want to wrap her in his arms, and comfort her. He couldn't do that, not yet. "You want to explain something to me?" He asked starting to pace in front of her.

"What?" She replied weakly, thinking to herself, 'Don't cry, don't cry.'

"What part of 'don't go to the party' did you not understand?" Damon asked stopping to look at her.

"I understood-." She started.

"Oh really? Because it doesn't seem like it? Did I not put enough emphasis on my threat, did you not think I would carry it out? Have you lost all respect for me? You know how dangerous it is to go out without us knowing?" Damon asked.

Nicole was trying the best that she could not to cry, but it was getting harder with every word Damon said. She felt guilty enough, but Damon always knew how to make her feel even more guilty. She just wanted this to be over, she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her he still loved her.

"I'm so disappointed in you-." Damon stated.

That was it, she just burst into tears. "I'm sorry okay, is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, I messed up again, big surprise. Nicole blew it. Sorry I'm such a big failure-."

Damon looked at her shocked, "Nicole Salvatore! You are NOT a failure. I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Do you understand me, young lady? Ever." He took a seat beside her, and pulled her into him as she sobbed in his chest. He waited a few minutes for her sobs to stop, "You made a mistake, everyone does. No one is perfect, Nikki. Look at Stefan, he's the prime example."

Nicole let out a small snicker, then Damon got off the bed and knelt down in front of her, taking her face in his hands, "You are not a failure, you understand me?"

"Yes Sir," Nicole nodded with a brief smile, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hugged her briefly, and then pulled her away from him, "Now back to the business at hand, young lady."

Nicole just dropped her head, she knew what was coming, and was not looking forward to it. She hadn't been spanked by Damon in a very long time, but she could still remember how much they hurt.

"Stand up please," Damon said, trading places with her as she stood up. He grabbed her arm, and guided her over his was the part he hated the most, but he knew he had to do it. He started the swats.

Nicole cringed as soon as the first one hit. She thought she remebered how much it hurt, but she was wrong it hurt much worse. By the tenth one she felt as if her butt was on fire, and she knew he was just getting started. He finally stopped after about 50. She hoped he was done, but she knew better. "Lean over the bed, Nicole."

"Damon please, no more. I'm sorry. I learned my lesson." Nicole pleaded.

"Nicole you know better than to stall, just do as your told, and it will be done quicker." Damon warned.

"Please Damon, please don't use your belt?" Nicole begged.

Damon dropped his head in sadness, and frustration, "Take down your pants, and underware."

"What? No Damon please!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I was going to go a little easier on you, but you know better than to argue. Disobedience always gets you a worse punishment. Now do as your told before you make it worse for yourself." Damon explained.

Nicole slowly undid her jeans, and pulled down her underware, and then she leaned over the bed bracing herself. Damon was heart broken, he started to undo his belt, and a single tear escaped from his eyes. He doubled his belt over, and gave her 20 quick ones. She was crying heavily. As soon as he was done he dropped his belt, and cradled her in his arms, "Shh, it's okay, Nikki. I got you, it's over."

As soon as she had calmed down he made her look at him again, "I love you, Nikki. That's why I correct you, because I love you. You know I will do anything, and everything to protect you. When I tell you to do, or not to do something you need to listen to me. If you choose to disobey me, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry." Nicole replied cuddling into him.

"I know, Nikki. It's okay." Damon replied stroking her hair, and then kissed her on top of her head, "I love you, Nicole Salvatore. Don't you ever forget."

Damon soothed her for a while, then he could feel her tense up, "What's wrong?"

Nicole asked, "Stefan's probably mad, isn't he?"

"More worried than anything, but you know Stefan he wouldn't last a day if he didn't have anything to worry about." Damon replied smugly.

"I suppose I'll be grounded for another couple weeks." Nicole stated letting out a long sigh.

"Actually, I think Stefan has another idea in mind." Damon replied.

"What does that mean, he's not going to...Damon?" Nicole whined.

"Nicole." Damon mocked her.

"But you already punished me." She whined again.

"I punished you because I told you not to sneak out, and you did. Stefan is going to punish you for going to the party, after he told you not to because you were grounded." Damon explained.

"Great, I'm not going to be able to sit for months." Nicole replied.

"Not months...Maybe a couple days tops." Damon replied with a smirk.

"It's not funny Damon." Nicole whined.

Damons laughed a little, "Sorry little sister.. you'll heal quicker considering you're a vampire."

Nicole just glared at him. "You know we only correct because we love you, right?"

"I know, doesn't mean I like it anymore." Nicole stated.

"You're not supposed to like it, Nikki. That's why it's a punishment." Damon replied.

Nicole yawned, "At least I have till morning. Who knows he might change his mind."

"Don't get your hopes up, little girl." Damon stated smirking.

Nicole yawned again, then Damon said with concern, "Get some sleep, Nikki."

"Can you stay with me?" Nicole asked barely keeping her eyes open.

"Of course." Damon stated smiling, as she cuddled even closer to him.

"Damon?" Nicole asked.

"Hmm?" Damon replied.

"You knew I was going to go to that party tonight didn't you?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Damon asked, with a look that said, 'Do you even need to ask?'

"Why didn't you stop me?" Nicole replied.

"Because Nikki, you've got to make your own decisions and your own mistakes. As much as Stefan and I would love to make all of them for you, we can't." Damon explained.

"Oh.." Nicole replied as she gently went off to sleep, "Damon?"

"Yes, Nikki?" Damon asked looking down at his sister who was nearly asleep.

"I.." She yawned, "love..yo-." Nicole finally fell asleep.

"I love you too my sweet, and beautiful, Nikki." Damon replied kissing her on top of her head, and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Thank you once again for all the great reviews, you all are awesome! **

**Hope you're still liking this story, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

*The Next Morning*

Nicole started to wake up feeling strong arms around her, she opened her eyes looking up at her big brother. She smiled, she always loved how Damon could comfort her. She flipped on her back, and then shot up out of the bed, and rubbed her backside. She heard a snicker, and looked back at Damon, he had his eyes closed, but was trying to keep from smiling. "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

He started laughing, "Sorry Nikki, that's just the fastest I've ever seen you get out of bed in the morning."

Nicole just rolled her eyes, and kept rubbing. "Damon?"

"Nicole?" He asked cautiously knowing she wanted something.

"You know you're my favoritest brother-." Nicole started.

Damon smiled, "No Nicole."

"You don't even no what I was going to ask!" Nicole exlaimed.

"You want me to talk Stefan out of punishing you, not going to happen little sister." Damon stated getting out of the bed.

"How do you do that?" Nicole asked frustrated.

"Learn who you're dealing with, kid." Damon stated walking over to her, "I know what you're thinking before you know what you're thinking."

"How?" Nicole asked.

"I'm you're big brother, that's my job." Damon replied, hugging her. Then he swatted her once.

"Damon.." Nicole whined trying to rub the sting out.

"Maybe next time you'll remember not to tick both of your brothers off at the same time." Damon replied winking at her, and walking out the door.

"Noted." Nicole mumbled.

"Smart girl." Damon yelled from the hallway.

Nicole just rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry." She yelled, and then shook her head and smiled. Damon may irritate her at times, but she loved the fact that he knew her so well, even if it does get her in more trouble than she'd like to be in. She let out a long sigh, and thought to herself, 'better get this over with.' She walked over to her closet, and pulled out some more comfortable clothes.

She had butterflies in her stomach, she knew Stefan would go easier on her, considering Damon already dealt with her, but she hadn't been spanked by Stefan in...she lost track, a long time. She took a deep breath, opened her door, and walked downstairs. She saw Stefan sleeping on the couch, 'now is a great time to get some fresh air' she thought to herself. She opened the front door, and jumped back in surprise, "Damon!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Do you enjoy giving me mini heart attacks?" She asked avoiding the question.

"Yes, do you enjoy avoiding my questions?" He asked slightly glaring at her.

"Yes." She replied with a slight smirk, judging by Damon's face he was not amused. "Stefan's asleep. I thought I would get some fresh air-."

"And avoid your punishment." Damon stated, walking into the house making her go back inside with him. "You might as well just get it over with, Nikki. It's not doing you any good to stall, in fact it's making you worse, because you're psyching yourself out."

Nicole dropped her head in submission. "Alright, now go in there," Damon said turning her around walking her towards the study, "And get it over with." He swatted her once, which made her yelp, Stefan heard her, and woke up immediately.

Nicole rubbed her backside, turned and glared at Damon, "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure." Damon replied smirking, and walking out of the room. It actually wasn't his pleasure at all, he hated having to punish Nicole, and he hated hearing her being punished. When they were younger, and with their father he would never had left, but it was Stefan he would go easy on her, probably to easy.. He needed to get out of the house for a while, he grabbed his jacket and keys, and walked out the door. He only needed to get away for 20 minutes, or so.

Stefan rubbed his eyes tiredly, then stood up and looked at Nicole. "So.." Nicole said.

"So.." Stefan repeated, crossing his arms.

Nicole looked up at her brother's face, he was one unhappy camper. No way she's getting out of this one. "I'm really sorry, Stef-."

She was cut off by him pulling her in for a hug, definitley not what she expected. She relaxed a little, and hugged hime back. Then he made her look at him, and warned, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Yes Sir," Nicole replied meekly. She could tell she really had worried him, and felt awful about it. Tears already starting to form, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Stefan replied with a sweet smile, then he got serious, "But you and I need to have a little discussion, and set some new ground rules."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that," Nicole replied sadly.

"From now on, young lady. When I tell you no, it means no. If you're grounded, you don't go anywhere unless you have my permission. Even if you're not grounded, you still need to have Damon, or I's permission. If we say no, it's no, and I don't want any attitude, or back talk. Do you understand me?" Stefan explained.

"Yes Sir," Nicole shook her head yes as she spoke.

"If you break any of those rules, you know what's going to happen?" Stefan asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Nicole added very quickly.

"Alright then." Stefan replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Come here, Nicole." She walked over to him slowly. "I know Damon's already punished you, so I'm going to go very easy on you. I want you to remember that. Next time I won't go as easy." She nodded her head, he guided her over his lap, and pulled down her sweat pants. He could still see the redness from Damon's spanking last night through her underware. He then pulled them down as well. Nicole knew better than to even ask him to leave them on, he then raised his hand and started. He only gave her 20, but she was crying as if he had given her 200. He pulled her underware, and sweat pants back up slowly, and then picked her up to sit on his lap carefully. "It's okay, baby. It's alright, please stop crying, it's over."

Nicole finally calmed down after a while, she had her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck, and her head laying on his shoulder, "Why'd you go so easy on me?"

"Because Damon already had done a number on you. I figured 20 was enough to make my point." Stefan explained. "But Next time-."

"I know..You won't go so easy," Nicole interrupted him quickly. "I really am sorry, Stefan."

"I know, it's alright-." Stefan started.

"No, not just about last night. I'm sorry for the past few years, and how I've treated you. I just..when Damon left, I knew you I could get away with a lot more, and I took advantage of that, and I'm sorry." Nicole explained.

"It's okay, baby. I know." Stefan stated smiling down at her.

"You know I'm not a baby anymore, Stefan?" Nicole asked.

"I know you're not technically a baby, but you'll always be my baby sister." Stefan replied. "I'm so proud of the woman you have become, I'm just sorry you never got to live a full, happy life."

"And miss having you and Damon be my big brothers for an eternity, yeah right." Nicole replied smirking.

Stefan shuttered a little, "What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing...You just reminded me of Damon there for a moment.. Scary thought." Stefan stated.

"Oh come on Stefan, you know you love him." Nicole replied.

"Ahh, maybe.." Stefan replied giving her a quick smile.

"I need to go take a shower," Nicole replied getting off of his lap.

"Okay. Wait one more thing." Stefan replied standing up with her, "If you ever worry me like that again, Nicole Salvatore, you will never again know what it means for me to go easy on you, understood?"

"Yes Sir," Nicole immediately said.

"I love you Nikki," Stefan said, pulling her in again for a hug.

"Love you too, Stef." Nicole replied hugging him back.

As soon as she went up the stairs, Damon came into the study, "Not bad, need to work on your threats though."

"Sorry, Oh great one, teach me your ways." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Nah, you're not that bright, it would take forever, and I would get bored." Damon stated.

Upstairs in her room Nicole took out her diary, 'Note to self NEVER tick off BOTH Damon, and Stefan within a 24 hour period.' She then wrote that on another note, and taped it on her nightstand.

Hope you liked this chapter, I know it was kind of short...But I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week.

Let me know what you think!:)

**Thanks for still reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Monday Morning***

"Nikki wake up.." Stefan came into her room, walking over to her bed. He heard her groan, but she didn't move. "Nicole, come on. We're going to be late." He pulled off her blankets.

"Ugh.." Nicole whined putting her pillow on her head.

"Nicole Salvatore, get up right now." Stefan warned.

She didn't reply she just held the pillow tighter on her head, and then she shot up when she felt a sharp pain. Her hands shot back to her backside, then she groaned in pain, "Stefan!"

"I told you to get up," Stefan stated crossing his arms, "You have 10 minutes, be ready or else I'll send Damon up." Then he started walking towards her door.

"Whatever.." Nicole mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Stefan asked starting to walk back towards her.

"I..uh...I said 'yes brother." Nicole quickly replied with a nervous smile, taking a couple steps back.

Stefan gave quick nod, "10 minutes, Nicole." Then he walked out the door.

"10 minutes, Nicole," Nicole mocked her brother.

"I heard that!" Stefan yelled.

She started to get back in bed, but then she heard Damon yell, "Don't even think about it, Nikki."

She let out a frustrated sigh, and thought 'how does he do that?' Then she remebered the note she left herself, 'Don't tick both Damon and Stefan off' she decided it was most likely in her best interest just to get ready. She walked over to her closet She started to put on some tight jeans, as soon as she started to slide them up, she immediately took them down. 'Loose clothing, Nikki that's what you need, loose clothing.' She ended up picking out a flowy skirt, something that wouldn't remind of her recent punishment every time she moved.

"2 minutes, Nicole." Stefan yelled from up the stairs.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." Nicole replied picking up her phone off the nightstand.

"What was that?" Damon asked slightly irritated.

"I mean Yes Sir, Sorry. I'm coming." Nicole stated nervously, then walked down the stairs. Both Damon and Stefan were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, as soon as she stepped off the last step, Damon swatted her. Nicole turned to look at him.

"Don't even act like you don't know what that was for." Damon stated smirking.

Nicole dropped her head, thankfully Stefan decided not to let her suffer too much, and asked, "You ready?"

"Yes Sir. Bye Damon, love you," Nicole said sweetly standing up on her toes, pulling Damon down to her so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you too, Nikki." Damon replied patting her on her back lovingly, "And for goodness sakes, behave."

"No promises," she replied sarcastically darting out the door before Damon could swat her.

Stefan was trying his best to keep from laughing at his siblings. Damon saw his amused face, and spat out, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Stefan smirked, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. He walked over to his car, Nicole was just standing there with the door open, then he asked with a slight smile, "What's wrong?"

"As if you don't know?" Nicole replied glaring at him, he met her gaze. She fidgeted, and changed her tone, "Is there anyway I could stand while riding in your car?"

"Sorry baby sister, you're just going to have to deal with it." Stefan replied trying to keep from laughing at her.

"It's not funny, Stefan! Please can I just stay home today? It's not like I haven't learned everything they're going to teach today for the thousandth time." Nicole begged.

"No Nikki, now get in the car. We're already late." Stefan stated, getting in the car.

"Please? You know how hard it's going to be to sit down today?" Nicole tried again.

"Yes I do, maybe next time you'll remember. Now, Get in the car." Stefan replied starting to lose his patience.

"Please Stef-." Nicole started.

"Nicole, if you don't get in this car within the next 5 secs. I'm going to light a fire on your butt, that will ensure you not being able to sit for the rest of the week. Now get in the car, we're late." Stefan warned.

Nicole went wide-eyed after hearing the threat, and slowly, yet quickly got in his car. They drove out, Damon was standing in the doorway, Stefan looked over at him as they passed, Damon gave him a thumbs up after hearing the threat he gave Nicole. Stefan just rolled his eyes, and sped out of the driveway.

Nicole used her hands to keep herself off of the seat most of the way. After they had been driving for a bit, she finally spoke up, "I don't like this very much."

Stefan looked over at her quickly, and then looked back at the road, "What?"

"You know how hard it is to have two big brothers? I was used to Damon being the tough one, now you too? It's not fair." Nicole explained.

"Haven't you heard? Life's not fair, kid." Stefan replied, he kept one hand on the wheel, and the other to muss up her hair a little bit.

"I'm not a kid," she replied fixing her hair.

"You could have fooled me." Stefan teased.

"Funny," she replied sarcastically, glaring at him.

The car hadn't even stopped, and she had basically jumped out when they arrived at the school. 'Sweet Relief,' she thought. Stefan parked the car, and she could hear him laughing. "It's NOT funny, how many times do I have to explain this to you? Are you seriously that den..." Nicole started to lose her temper then she saw Stefan's stern look, and let out a sigh of defeat, and then mumbled, "It's just not funny."

"What's not funny?" Elena asked as she walked up to Stefan, kissing him. Jeremy following her close behind walking over to Nicole.

"Nothing," Nicole replied rolling her eyes.

"She just-." Stefan started.

"Stefan Salvatore, if you say one word. I will never speak to you again!" Nicole stated, clearly irritated.

"That may not be such a bad thing," Stefan replied looking up at the sky, as if he was thinking about it. Nicole crossed her arms, and let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm just messing with you, Nikki." He walked over to her, and hugged her. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, whatever. You sure have a funny way of showing it." Nicole replied smirking, and hugging him back.

"Be good." Stefan warned as they parted ways.

Elena laughed slightly after Nicole had walked away, "You shouldn't tease her like that, Stefan."

Nicole smiled slightly to herself after she heard Elena, then mumbled, "I love you, Elena."

"Yeah I'll bet you do, she's always on your side." Stefan mumbled back to her, only the two of them could hear each other, due to their supersonic hearing.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"Oh nothing." Stefan replied, hugging her slightly, "We better get to class."

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" Jeremy asked as they walked into the school.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nicole stated.

"Damon wants to kill me doesn't he?" Jeremy asked.

"No, he's not mad at you. It was my decision." Nicole replied, "Jeremy, no offence, but I really don't want to ever speak of this weekend again."

"Okay.." Jeremy replied, and then smirked, "Hey, there's a party coming up this weekend, you want to go?"

"What are you cra-," she looked up at him, and saw that he wasn't serious. "What is it with all the guys in my life, today? Do you just enjoy torturing me?"

"Pretty much," Jeremy replied smiling at her.

She shoved him playfully, "I'll meet up with you in a sec, gotta pick up some stuff from my locker."

"I'll wait for you," Jeremy stated.

"No, that's okay. I'll only be a few minutes." Nicole replied.

"Don't be too late." Jeremy warned.

"I know, Jeremy. Geez, you're starting to sound like my brothers now." Nicole sighed.

Nicole took her time getting her stuff out, everyone else was already in class. She walked into her history class.

"Miss. Salvatore, nice of you to join us," the teacher exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman. I was just-." Nicole started to give an excuse, but he held up his hand.

"Another great excuse, I'm sure Miss. Salvatore. Unfortunately we don't have the time to get into it." He replied.

Nicole started to walk to her seat, and smiled to herself, then she froze at his words, "However, I will make time..**_After _**school." The whole class 'ooouuuu.'

"Alright class that's enough." He stated, giving a warning look to Nicole, and darting his eyes toward her desk, "Take a seat, please."

She looked at her desk, she absolutely despised the idea of sitting down. "You know Mr. Saltzman, I-."

"Sit." He warned, glaring at her.

"Yes Sir," she immediately sat down. Flinching as soon as she did. 'This was going to be a very long day.'

The bell rang, and everyone gathered there stuff, Nicole tried to slip out before Mr. Saltzman noticed. "Nicole," He called.

'Dang It.' "Yes, Mr. Saltzman?" She asked innocently.

"Don't forget, after school," he reminded her.

Nicole dropped her head, "Yes Sir." Then she walked out of the door, and thought to herself, 'so much for staying out of trouble.'

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. She would honestly be the happiest girl ever if she never had to sit in a chair again. School was over, and she was walking back to Alaric's class. She passed the office, a blonde was talking to the secretary. She could smell her across the room, 'hmm she's one of us.' She stalled and waited for the girl to turn around so she could see her face, who knows maybe she had met her at some point in time. As soon as she turned around, Nicole's mouth dropped, then she turned around quickly so the girl wouldn't recognize her. The blonde walked by her, completely ignoring her, Nicole couldn't believe it, 'Rebekah Mikaelson.'

Uh-Oh Rebekah Mikaelson is in town, things may or may not be heating up.

What do you think is going to happen?

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Hope you're still enjoying the story.**

**Review, and let me know what you think!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

'I can't believe it, Rebekah Mikaelson. What is she doing here, I haven't seen her in nearly a century. Wait! If she's here, then that means...Niklaus-.' Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy walking up behind her, and hugging her from behind.

"Hey," Jeremy said, kissing her on the cheek.

She turned around to face him, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Don't tell me nothing, you're worried about Alaric aren't you?" Jeremy asked.

"No...More worried about my brothers when they find out that I'm in trouble...again." Nicole stated honestly, not wanting to tell him her real reason for being worried. "You think you could possibly stall Stefan for me, please?"

"Nikki, you know I'd do anything for you, but do you honestly think it's the best idea to send ME to stall your BROTHER?" Jeremy asked.

"Right...Wait I have an idea!" Nicole exclaimed pulling out her phone.

'Elena! Emergency! Can u stall Stef?' - Nikki

'Why? Nicole..what did u do?' - Elena

'I'll explain later, please Elena? :'( ' - Nikki

'Ok, but u better hurry.' - Elena

'Thank u, love ya! I owe u BIG time.' - Nikki

'Lol yeah you do ;)' - Elena

"So..What's your plan?" Jeremy asked nervous.

"Elena's got it covered," Nicole replied smiling, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Dang if only my sister would help me as much as she helps you." Jeremy stated.

"Alright Jeremy, the next time you get in big trouble with your sister, I'll give you Damon's number, and you can ask-." Nicole started.

"Funny. So very funny." Jeremy stated coldly, glaring at her. "You still have one problem."

"That problem would be?" Nicole asked.

"You still need to talk to Alaric." Jeremy replied.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and smirked, "Jer, don't worry, it's Alaric. Trust me, I can handle him."

"Really?" Nicole's eyes went wide, she turned around and faced her teacher.

"Oh Hi, Mr. Saltzman. I didn't know you were standing there." Nicole replied, turning back to glare at Jeremy. Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed sorry.

"I..I didn't mean that I could-." Nicole started.

Alaric put his hand up, "Save it.. I'm glad you have so much confidence in yourself." Then he opened the door to his classroom, "Shall we?"

Nicole smiled up at him nervously, "Yes Sir," she turned to look at Jeremy one more time, and mouthed 'Wait for me.' Then she walked into the classroom.

*Meanwhile*

Elena put her phone back in her pocket, 'Nicole I can't believe the stuff you get yourself into.' She scanned the parking lot with her eyes, then she saw him, and called out, "Stefan!"

Stefan was just putting his stuff in his car, he looked up and smiled at her. She came over to him, and he kissed her, "Hey you."

"Hey, you're not leaving already, are you?" Elena asked with a pouty look.

"As soon as Nikki get's here." Stefan replied, while looking at his watch, "Which better be pretty soon."

"Stefan. It's 3:32, cut her some slack," Elena replied with a seductive smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"Elena if I've learned anything with my little sister, is that I can't cut her slack, or else she'll take over." Stefan stated.

"Come on, Stefan. You can't be too tough on her, or else she'll resent you. You got to let her have a little fun," Elena stated.

"I know, Elena. I'm not being too tough on her, trust me. She will have fun, as soon as she's done being grounded," Stefan explained.

"Just promise me you won't be too mad at her if she's only a few minutes late." Elena replied sweetly.

Stefan smirked, he knew Elena was covering for her, he smiled at her. "What did she do?"

"What are you talking about, Stefan? What did who do?" Elena asked. 'Why did Nicole always ask her to cover, she couldn't lie, especially to Stefan.'

"You know what, and who I'm talking about." Stefan stated smirking.

"I do not. I don't like the fact that you're accusing me of something." Elena stated crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh. It must be really bad." Stefan replied.

Elena let out a frustrated sigh, "Stefan I-."

"Elena calm down, I'm just teasing you. I'm sure she's just running a little late." Stefan stated, knowing that wasn't true, but decided not to push it. "And I promise I won't be too tough on her...as long as she's not too late."

*In Alaric's classroom*

"Take a seat." He said, pointing to the desk in front of his.

"I'd rather stand Sir..i-iff you don't mind?" Nicole stated.

"Alright Nicole, let's hear it-." Alaric started.

"I'm sorry I was late, Sir," Nicole replied meekly. She thought the quicker she apologized, the quicker she could get out of there without her brothers knowing she was in trouble...again.

Alaric looked at her questionably, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Sir? Why?" She replied questionably.

"Usually you give me a brilliant excuse as to why you're late. I find it hard to believe you don't have one today?" Alaric asked.

"No Sir, no excuse, I was late. I was wrong, and it won't happen again." Nicole stated, then saw the look on Alaric's face, "At least it won't happen again this week."

"Sir? It won't happen again?" Alaric mocked her, "Alright enough." He replied, standing up walking around, and leaning against the front of his desk, crossing his arms. "Spill it, kid."

"Spill what, Sir?" Nicole asked looking at her hands.

Alaric laughed to himself. "Nikki, what's wrong?"

Nicole smiled slightly, Alaric was one of her favorite teachers, even though she caused him the most trouble. He was like another brother to her outside of school, not like she needed another one. "I'm fine Alaric. I'm just in a little trouble with my brothers-."

"I figured that." Alaric replied smiling. Nicole looked at him questionably. "You didn't give me an excuse for being late, you apologized right away, and you're being way too respectful... and you've tried to avoid sitting down all day."

Nicole cheeks went red, and she dropped her head in embarassment, "Yeah.. well Stefan's waiting for me, and the sooner I get out there, the sooner he won't suspect anything's wrong."

"You're not going to tell him?" Alaric asked.

"I'd rather not...and I hope you don't either?" Nicole asked.

He gave her a look, "Nicole I'm a teacher, you know I can't-."

"Please, Alaric? You're not actually a strictly by the book 'teacher'. Just this once? Trust me, you wouldn't believe how much trouble I got myself into over the weekend-." She started.

"Oh I bet I could," He teased.

Nicole smirked at him, "Yeah, yeah I'm surrounded by a bunch of comedians today," then she looked serious again. "Please, Alaric. I realy can't afford to be in any more trouble. I really am sorry, and I apologized without giving any excuse. Doesn't that count for something? Can you please not tell Stefan, just this once."

He looked at her for a second, smiled and nodded, "Alright, I won't say anything to Stefan."

"Thank you thank you thank you." She said happily, then she hugged him really quick. "Am I excused now?"

"Yes." Alaric replied chuckling.

"Thank you," she yelled as she took off out the classroom. "Come on we've got to go," Nicole said grabbing Jeremy's hand as they took off down the hallway. As soon as they got out in the parking lot, she slowed down once she saw Stefan. She pulled out a phone, and sent Jeremy a quick text.

'Not a word. I'll explain what happened later.' - Nikki

Jeremy felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and looked at it. He put his arm around her, and gave her a slight smile.

She walked up to Stefan, before he said anything, she asked, "You ready, Stef?"

He smirked at her, looked at his watch, and said. "Yep, just waiting on you." Nicole gave a slight nervous smile to her brother, and then walked over to Elena making sure she was far enough from her brother so he couldn't swat her in front of everyone. She hugged Elena, as Stefan and her started to get in the car, she looked back at Elena and mouthed a thank you. Elena smiled, and winked at her. Nicole got in the car, as soon as they started down the road.

"Nice try," Stefan stated smiling.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Having Elena try to stall me so I wouldn't notice you were 12 minutes late." He replied.

"I..I was just talking to Alaric..I didn't..She-." Nicole stuttered.

"It's fine, Nikki. This time, but don't use my girlfriend against me next time you're going to be a little late. Just text me, okay?" Stefan explained.

"Yes Stefan, sorry," she replied meekly.

"I'm proud of you," Stefan stated after a few minutes of silence.

"What, why?" She asked surprised.

"I'm proud of you for actually staying out of trouble today. Other than being a few minutes late to meet me, you behaved."

Nicole studied him for a moment to see if he was serious, or if he knew. 'What is he taking lessons from Damon?' "Thanks..I think."

"You're welcome," he replied looking over to smile at her for a moment. Then he turned up the music, and they drove the rest of the way without talking anymore.

When they arrived to the house, once again Nicole jumped out of the car before Stefan parked. She was happy she didn't have to sit down for the rest of the night. Nicole ignored his laughing at her once again, and walked into the house, Damon was just getting off the phone. "Hey Nikki, so how was your day at school?"

"Fine." She stated, slightly irritated with Stefan.

"Anything happen?" He asked knowingly.

"Nothing interesting?" She replied nervously. 'I probably should tell him, he'll find out if I don't. He probably already knows. That's so frustrating.'

"Really, nothing at all?" Damon asked slightly smirking.

'Ugh. He knows. Nikki he's giving you a chance take it.' Nicole took a deep breath, "I was just a little late for my history class this morning, and I had to have a little meeting with Alaric afterwards-."

"What?" Stefan asked as he walked in the door. He obviously didn't know anything about it. "You didn't tell me you got in trouble?"

"I didn't get in trouble, I apologized, and was very polite about it. You can even call him, and ask him, I didn't-." Nicole started to explain quickly.

"Alright, Alright calm down Nikki. I already talked to Alaric, he said that you were very respectful, and had already apologized for being late." Damon explained.

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, and then Stefan asked, "That's why you were late meeting me, why didn't you tell me?"

Nicole stated quickly, "I told you I was late because I was talking to Alaric?"

"You didn't tell me what you were talking to him about." Stefan replied with glaring eyes.

"You didn't ask?" Nicole replied smiling innocently up at him, and shrugged her shoulders.

Stefan crossed his arms, and glared at her. "That's not a reason, young lady."

"Sorry Stefan, but I didn't really get in trouble. So I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Nicole stated dropping her head.

Stefan was about to say something, but Damon interrupted him before he could, "It's okay, Nikki."

They both looked at him shocked, and asked at the same time, "What?"

"I mean it's not okay that you were late for class, and you didn't tell Stefan why you were late meeting him-."

"I did tell him-." Nicole started.

"You didn't give him a full explanation, that's just as bad as not telling him anything, and you know it, Nicole Marie." Damon stated.

Nicole dropped her head 'Great he's using my middle name, that's never good.'

"But-." Damon started.

"There's a but?" Nicole asked enthusiastically.

Damon smirked at her, "A small one... Even though you did a couple things wrong, you still took responsibility for your actions, apologized for them. Then you told me about it when you came home, hopefully next time I don't have to drag it out of you," Damon stated giving her the 'big brother' look that only Damon knew how to do. She smiled nervously at him. "I'm proud of you." Damon said, hugging her.

"Okay..What's gotten into the two of you today? You're scaring me." Nicole replied looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Just enjoy it, Nikki." Damon replied smiling at her. Nicole glared at her brother for a second trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I suggest though, you're not late for any of your classes for the rest of this week. Keep in mind, it's not a suggestion. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Nicole replied quickly smiling at him. "Stefan?"

"Yes?" He asked slightly irritated.

"You still mad at me?" She asked walking over to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can never stay mad at you Nikki." He replied uncrossing his arms, and hugging her back. Then he reached down and swatted her once, she looked up at him with a pouty face, "Next time you tell me. Before I have to find out some other way, got it?"

"Yes Sir," she replied scrunching her face, and rubbing her backside. She was never going to be able to sit again if she stayed around these two.

She tried to go up the stairs, then Damon said, "One more thing."

"I knew this was too easy," Nicole replied turning around, and smirking at Damon.

"Don't push it, little girl." Damon stated wagging his finger back and forth at her. "Don't take advantage of Alaric just because he's our friend. He's also your teacher, during school hours you need to treat him as such. If you don't, then there will be consequences. I spoke with him, he now has permission to take matters in his own hands, if you get out of hand."

Nicole flinched a little at the thought, and then whined, "Damon..."

"Nikki.." He mocked her, "I'm serious, He's kept you safe more than once from what I hear. He looks out for you, as if you were his own daughter/sister. You need to treat him with as much respect as you have for us. If you dont-."

"Okay I get the picture. It's not like it would hurt though, he's only human." She replied slightly irritated, and then saw Damon's look, "I mean, Yes Sir," she replied dropping her head.

"It may not hurt that much, but I can assure you I will reinforce anything that he gives out." Damon stated.

"If Damon doesn't, I will." Stefan added.

Nicole looked back and forth between the two of them, "That's not fair!"

"I guess that'll keep you out of more trouble then, right?" Damon asked. Nicole just glared at him,"You better get that look off your face, Nikki."

Nicole let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine..but can you two please promise me something?"

They both looked at her questionably, "What?"

"Can you like not befriend any more of my teachers?" She asked seriously.

They both laughed, and nodded, then Damon replied, "I don't know that Miss Stacey is pretty ho-."

"Damon!" Nicole shrieked.

"I'm just messing with you, Nikki." Damon stated winking at her.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm going to go finish some homework. Before I end up doing something fun to the two of you, which most likely you wouldn't end up seeing the amusement in. Therefore; I would probably regret it in the end, so I'm going to go keep myself busy." she rambled as she ran up the stairs.

As she got up to her room, she flopped down on her bed, and started thinking. 'I can't believe Alaric told Damon. Why would he call him? I asked him not to say anything. How does he even know Damon's number. Since when is Damon so trusting of a teacher he just met no more than a week ago? Especially a teacher that's so nice to me? What did he mean by 'our friend'? Something's up. Rebekah Mikaelson's in town. I have a feeling things are about to get really interesting around her.'

*Back Downstairs*

As soon as Nikki was upstairs Stefan started glaring at Damon, then Damon realized, "What?"

"Nothing." Stefan replied, clearly irritated, and walked past him, and into the study.

"Whatever you say," Damon grabbed him a drink, and they sat in silence. After a couple hours of silence between the two of them, Damon finally spoke up, "Stefan I really don't have the energy to figure out what's going on in that overly-complicated mind of yours, so just tell me what's wrong?" Damon stated, following Stefan.

"How do you always know?" Stefan asked turning to face him.

"How do I always know what?" Damon asked confused.

"How do you always know what she's thinking? What she's doing? She's afraid of getting trouble with you more than me, yet she tells you as soon as she gets home that she got in trouble today. I just don't understand? What is this hold you have on her?" Stefan asked.

"It's not a hold, Stefan. It's a relationship, I'm her big brother-." Damon started.

"And what am I? A monkey?" Stefan asked. He saw Damon smile, and then spoke up before Damon had a chance, "Don't answer that."

Damon laughed slightly, and then said, "Stefan, the only reason I know half the things she does is because she's so much like me."

Stefan scoffed at that, "So that basically means Nikki, and I are never going to have a relationship like you and her do."

"No that's not what that means, I said I know 'half' the things she does. I only know half the things she does because in a lot of ways, as irritating as it is, she's a lot like you too." Damon explained.

"You know more than half about her though, Damon. You know 'everything' about her." Stefan stated.

"Yeah I do because, as much as I hated to, I had to get to get to know the other half of her that's like you." Damon stated. "That's what you have to do, you have to get know the half of her that's like me. Of course I had the advantage of you going all 'ripper' on us, and left us for a few years, so it was just the two of us. Thankfully, she doesn't have that nasty little habbit of yours." Stefan smiled a little.

Damon knew he understood, and then said, "Alright enough of these Kodak moments between the two of us. All of this brotherly bonding has worked up an appetite. I'll think I'll go find a snack."

Stefan just rolled his eyes at Damon knowing the meaning of 'snack.'

"Relax Stefan, I'm just going to go get something from the basement." Damon stated smirking. "Why don't you go talk to Nikki."

"I think I will, thanks Damon," Stefan replied smiling.

"Ugh! Stop. This bonding is starting to make me sick!" Damon exclaimed.

"So I guess you wouldn't want a hug?" Stefan asked walking over to him, Damon was gone within a flash. "Hah, I knew that would finally make you leave."

"Still here Stefan, just keeping my distance." Damon yelled from the basement.

SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY

I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person for not updating, and I know!

I'm really sorry, things get a little hectic and busy, and then I don't have the time to write as much as I would like, but I will do my best to update more often! I'm really sorry, and hope you're still enjoying this story!

Please Review, and let me know what you think of this chapter?

Thank you all for the great reviews so far!:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Modhem: Maybe it just might happen, You never know!;) **

**Hipster for life: Thanks for your review. To answer your questions:**

**1. I know that Stefan and Nikki are super close in age, but there's a twist to that factor that will most likely be explained in the next few chapters. They're not as close in age, as I've let on!;)**

**Lol, anyways.. **

**2. Haha, I doubt people do in modern days say yes sir/no sir to their siblings. Although for this story, considering that Damon and Stefan are the only siblings she has, they basically raised her, and the fact that they were raised in the 1800's I think that she should say yes sir/no sir, especially when she's in trouble, no harm in sucking up, right?;) **

**You're awesome, and I'm so glad you like the story, hope you continue to enjoy it!**

Now to continue with the story...

Stefan walked up the stairs, and knocked on Nicole's door. There was no answer, "Nikki, It's Stefan." Still no answer, he opened the door slightly, and saw her laying on the bed with her headphones in, facing away from the door. It looked like she was drawing something. He got closer to her, and touched her shoulder, "Nikki."

She screamed slightly, and jumped away from him, yanked out one of her headphones, and yelled, "Stefan! Don't do that! You can't just sneak up on a person like that!"

Stefan chuckled a little at her, "Sorry, Nikki. I said your name a couple times."

"Everything okay up there?" Damon yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. It seems neither of you know the proper etiquette of knocking." Nikki yelled back.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" Damon asked appearing at her door.

Nicole let out a nervous laugh, and stuttered, "Just..kidding.."

Damon just narrowed his eyes at her, and smirked then walked back downstairs.

"I did knock," Stefan stated, walking over to where the pad of paper had landed.

"Whatever," Nicole replied sarcastically. She walked accross the room to pick up her pencil, "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I just wanted to talk," Stefan stated picking up the pad of paper she was drawing on, "Did you draw this?"

Nicole looked embarrassed, and walked over, "Yeah I did. I know it's not that good-."

"Are you kidding me? That's..Amazing Nikki." Stefan stated handing her the notebook back. "I didn't know you could draw."

"It's just doodling Stefan, not that big of a deal." Nicole replied smiling slightly, closing her notebook.

"That's just doodling? I'd love to see your real stuff." Stefan stated smiling at her.

"Thanks." Nicole replied, looking at him questionably. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, come sit with me." He said, sitting down on her bed, and patting the spot next to him.

"Listen Stefan. If this is about today, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I got in the car. I just figured you'd be mad at me, and I knew I'd have to tell Damon when I got home, and that I'd probably get in trouble either way, so might as well get in trouble at one time-." Nicole started to explain very fast, Stefan could hardly keep up with what she was saying.

"Nikki. Stop!" Stefan replied walking over to her, and putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened today, it's over and done with. Don't worry about it. I just want to talk, okay?"

"Okay?" Nicole replied still cautious of his true meaning.

"Come sit down, please?" Stefan asked looking into her eyes. They both walked over to her bed, and sat opposite of each other.

"So what's up? Did I do something else?" Nicole asked.

Stefan smirked, "Unless you want to confess to something?"

"Umm no thanks, I think I've been in enough trouble this weekened, without incriminating myself any further." Nicole replied smiling.

"Very smart," Stefan replied, winking at her. "So..Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean really talk, Nikki." Stefan stated.

"Okay. Seriously. What did I do?" Nicole asked.

"You sure have a guilty conscience," Stefan stated.

"Can you really blame me?" Nicole asked with an obvious look.

"No..You're too much like Damon not to always be in some kind of trouble." Stefan stated loud enough so Damon could hear.

Nicole laughed a little, "The only bad thing about being like Damon is, he always knows when I'm doing something wrong. You can't believe how frustrating that is."

"That's the ONLY bad thing about being like Damon?" Stefan asked, smiling at her.

"Stefan," Nicole replied, rolling her eyes at him. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I want to get to know you, Nicole." Stefan replied.

"You do know me Stefan. I'm your annoying little sister, who's too much like your annoying older brother." Nicole replied with a smirk. "We've lived with each other for nearly a century and a half, on and off. You get to know a person quite well in that amount of time. It's pretty hard not to."

"I don't know you though, Nikki. I hardly know anything about you. I've lived with you almost the same amount of time Damon has, yet he knows literaly everything about you." Stefan explained.

"I wouldn't say he knows everything." Nicole replied.

"Come on, Nikki." Stefan looked at her doubtfully. "He knows when you're in trouble-."

"Not the thing I would want you to know about me, you know how irritating it is to NEVER get away with ANYTHING?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"I'm not just talking you getting into trouble at school, I'm talking when you get into real danger." Stefan stated.

"You do too, Stefan. You usually know when I'm in danger." Nicole started.

"Usually, Nicole. Usually is the key word. I don't always know, he does." Stefan replied. "He knew you were dating Jeremy before I did, and he was only in town for an hour-."

"You knew, you just didn't want to admit it." Nicole replied.

"He knows when things are bugging you." Stefan added.

"Stefan, you're constantly aware of my feelings." Nicole stated rolling her eyes, "sometimes a little too much."

"He knows what you're thinking, even before you've thought it." Stefan stated.

"So.. Damon does that to you too, sometimes." Nicole retorted.

"Damon can-." Stefan started.

"Stefan stop! All this is, is a competition between you and Damon. To see who knows me better. I'm not a prize to be won. I'm your little sister who loves the two of you..EQUALLY..and you guys need to get that through your head, the quicker the better." Nicole explained slightly irritated.

"Does he know you can draw?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Nicole asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Does he know you can draw?" Stefan repeated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nicole asked. Stefan didn't answer her, just waited for her reply, "Yes Stefan, he knows I can draw. So what?"

"I never knew you could draw, Nicole." Stefan stated quietly.

"What?" Nicole replied slightly confused.

"I never knew you could draw." Stefan repeated. "Century and a half, Nikki. A century and a half of having you as a little sister, and I never knew you could draw."

"Stefan.. so what...It doesn't matter whether or not you knew I could draw. It's not that big of a deal. Just because you didn't know that one fact about me, doesn't mean anything." Nicole stated.

"It's not just one fact Nicole. Damon. knows. Everything." Stefan stated.

"Stefan. Damon's taken the time to get to know everything about me. He's had to be my brother/father and even a mother at times. Of course he'll never admit to being a mother." Nicole expalained smirking at the last part, Stefan smiled. "Damon's always been there for me, and so have you in a way, but Stefan I... " Nicole paused for a moment, thought about what she was going to say, and then continued, "I was your 13 year old little sister, Stefan. I annoyed you more than anyone when we were growing up, even more than Damon. You didn't want to know me, you wanted to get away from me."

Stefan looked down, Nicole softened her voice, "Stefan. Look at me." He looked up, "It's fine, I understand. I was fine with you not wanting to be around me. I didn't really want to be around you either. You picked on me ALL the time, you were my annoying 17 year old goody goody brother who could never do anything wrong in anyone's eyes."

Stefan smiled at what she said, "Come on, I didn't pick on you ALL the time." Nicole just raised her eyebrows, Stefan laughed, "Okay, maybe I picked on you a little too much." Nicole kept staring at him in disbelief. "Okay, I picked on you a lot. But, hey what are big brothers for?"

"Exactly, Stefan. That's why it never bothered me not to be close like Damon, and I are. The thing is Stefan, Damon and I aren't close because he never picked on me, because he did, and we aren't close because we're so much alike. It's because he protected me from...things. He was the oldest, he always tried to protect both of us. Even at the cost of his own pain. " Nicole explained.

"The cost of his own pain? What?" Stefan asked confused. "What did he protect you from?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry about it, Stefan." Nicole replied.

"Protect you from what?" Stefan asked a little sterner, "From Dad?"

"It's been years Stefan, no use bringing it up now." Nicole stated.

"This is what I'm talking about, Nicole. Damon protected you from something..something I don't even know about...something that happened years ago. I deserve to know, Nicole." Stefan stated.

"Why Stefan? So you can prove once again that Damon's always been there for me? Let's just say he has, and move on. Please, I don't want to talk about this." Nicole replied tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I..I'm sorry Nicole. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to be a good big brother, and be there for you, like-." Stefan started, moving closer to Nicole, and wrapping his arm around her.

"Like Damon is, I know." Nicole replied, wiping a tear away from her eyes. Then she turned to look at him, "Stefan. I don't want another brother like Damon. I already have Damon. I want a brother like you, one who's not my brother/father/mother, I want a brother who's JUST my brother, even if I have to deal with you being a strict brother."

Stefan smiled at her, and pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you so much, Nicole. I'd do anything for you."

Nicole smiled, "I know Stefan, you both would. I swear one of these days I'll be big enough to kick your butts for getting in so much trouble for me."

"Hah, I doubt that." Stefan stated.

"Hey, don't crush my dream. One of these days it'll happen." Nicole replied, winking at her brother. Stefan's smile, turned into a frown, "Now what's wrong, Stefan?"

"I'm sorry, Nicole." Stefan said.

"For what?" Nicole asked clearly dumbfounded.

"That you weren't able to grow up. We tried so hard to protect you, to keep you human, but it just-." Stefan started.

"Stefan. We've been over this before. I don't blame you, it's not your fault, and it's not Damon's fault. You guys got me to 16, that's 3 years past when you guys should have turned me." Nicole stated.

"Nicole, We shouldn't have had to turn you at all, we were trying to make sure you had a long life." Stefan replied.

Nicole stared at him in shock, "Stefan, you do realize I've lived over a 150 years, right? I think I've had a long life."

"You know what I mean, Nikki. It was never meant for you to become a vampire." Stefan stated sadly.

"Too late now. Plus I never wanted to grow old, while my big brothers stayed forever young. I begged you guys to turn me when you two did, but noooooooo, you guys wanted me to grow up. Although, I am pretty thankful you guys didn't turn me at 13." Nicole replied with a smirk. "I mean I'd be forever stuck in a 13 year old's body, and not have this hot looking one now."

"You're crazy, you know that." Stefan stated, shaking his head at her.

"Well I do have the best teachers," Nicole retorted.

He hugged her once again, and then walked over to the door, he looked back once again, and said, "I love you, Nikki."

Nicole smiled at him, "Love you too, Stef." Stefan started to close the door, "Oh, Stefan. I don't know if it makes you feel any better, but I didn't even know I could draw until the 20's, so it's not like you didn't know this my whole life, it only took you..94 years to figure out."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better, Nikki." Stefan replied rolling his eyes.

"Glad I could help." Nicole stated putting one headphone in.

"Such a little girl, yet you have so much evil in you. Have I told you lately how much it scares me that you and Damon are so alike?" Stefan asked.

"Yes Stefan, you have. That's the greatest compliment you could ever give me." Nicole replied with a devious smile.

Stefan closed the door behind him, and walked down the stairs. He figured Damon would be waiting for him, but he wasn't.

He walked into the study, and there Damon was with a glass of blood in his hand, staring into the fire place "Well. That was heartwarming."

"What did you protect her from when we were still humans?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

Damon drained the rest of his glass, and continued looking into the fire.

"Something happened with father didn't it? What did he do?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." Damon replied setting the glass on the table, and walking past him. "I took care of it."

Stefan grabbed his arm as he walked by, "Did he hit her?"

"You know I'd never let that happen," Damon stated coldly, then looked down at his arm, "Let go, Stefan."

Stefan let go, "Why won't you two tell me?"

"Because there's no point in telling you. It was a long time ago, don't worry about it. I tried my best as a big brother to protect you both when we were still humans. As vampires all I need to do is protect her, as for you..you can take care of yourself." Damon expalined walking out of the room.

Damon sprinted up the stairs, and knocked on Nicole's door. "Come in." Damon peeked his head in, and smiled at her.

"You know I love you right?" Nicole asked.

Damon scrunched his face, as if he was confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure." Nicole stated. "Thank you."

Damon walked over, and jumped on her bed, making her bounce up in the air, and laid down beside her, "For what?"

"For always protecting me." Nicole replied smiling at him.

"It's my job, Nikki." Damon replied, smiling and moving to hug her.

"You still protect him too, even if you don't want to admit it. I know you just as much as you know me, Damon." Nicole stated. Damon just put his finger up to his lips, as if to shush her, and then pointed to his ear. Nicole nodded her head in understandment, and then yelled, "He loves you, Stef-!" Damon covered her mouth, just not in time.

Stefan smiled downstairs.

He glared at her, but it was a happy glare, she mumbled something under his hand. He lifted his hand, and she whispered, "I love you both."

"I love you too, even if you're a pain at times." Damon stated, she snuggled up to him. "By the way, you'll never get big enough to kick our butts."

"You're two are ruining my dream." Nicole stated glaring at him.

"No more dreaming about it either, it's our job to always get in trouble for you. Better us than you. We can take it."

"That's what you always said when-." Nicole started, but he put his hand back over her mouth, and shushed her again.

"I think I'm going to crash a little early, goodnight, Nikki. Love you." Damon kissed her on top of her head, and walked over to the door.

"I love you, Damon." Nicole replied as he shut her door.

"Love you too, Nikki." Damon said in the hallway.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

You all are AMAZING!

Review, and let me know what you think!:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating for soooo long. I'm sorry, but it's summer I should be able to update more!:) Hope you guys are still reading, and still like the story! Tell me what you think, please?**

Damon closed Nicole's door, and walked towards his room, as soon as he opened the door it was like an immediate flashback hit him.

*1864*

Damon walks into his house, after coming back from the founder's ball. He was depressed because Katherine had chosen to go with Stefan. He started to go upstairs to his room, but then he heard Nicole.

"Father No! Please!" Nicole begged.

"Now, Young lady. I'm not going to tell you again." Giuseppe replied, holding a razor strap in his hand.

"Please, I swear I won't do it again! Please father, I'm sorry!" Nicole begged again she was starting to cry heavily.

"NOW!" Her father yelled which made her jump.

After hearing Nicole's pleas, Damon rushed into the parlor, seeing the strap in his father's hand, and Nicole starting to bend over the table in the middle of the room, "Father! No! What are you doing?"

"Go upstairs, Damon!" Giuseppe warned.

"No! What could she possibly have done?" Damon asked.

"That's between your sister, and I. Now, go upstairs." Giuseppe said coldly.

"No." Damon stated.

"Damon, don't," Nicole warned, and started to stand up straight.

"Stay where you are Nicole, Damon if continue to defy me there will be consequences." Giuseppe said, while shaking his finger at Damon.

"I'm not going anywhere." Damon replied, getting closer to Nicole.

"Fine. Then you can watch your sister's punishment." Giuseppe stated firmly, raising the strap above his head. Damon's eyes widened, and he quickly rushed in front of Nicole, and shielded her with his body just as the strap came down, and hit damon across the back.

Nicole felt Damon's chest touch her back as she heard the sound of the strap hit him, and pleaded with him, "Damon, no. What are you doing?"

"You just earned yourslef 10 with this strap once I'm done with her." Giuseppe said firmly.

It took Damon a second or two to recover. He stood up, and turned to face his father still shielding Nicole as she stood up too, and hid behind him, then he said, "Go ahead, and give me them. Because you are done with her."

"Excuse me?" Giuseppe asked glaring at Damon. "This young lady has earned a punishment-."

"I'll take it." Damon volunteered.

"Damon no-." Nicole started looking up at Damon.

"Shush Nicole," Damon said over his shoulder, a little more harshly than he meant. Nicole dropped her head.

"You want to take her punishment, fine." Giuseppe replied coldly.

Damon turned back around to face Nicole, "Go to your room, Nikki."

"No Damon, I can't let you-." Nicole started.

"Don't argue with me on this, go to your room." Damon interrupted her. Nicole looked up at him with her teary eyes, and mouthed 'why?'

"Better me, than you." Damon whispered in her ear. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Promise me something, put something over your ears, don't listen." Nicole started shaking her head frantically, "Promise me."

"I-I pro-promise." Nicole replied scared.

"I'll be fine. Now go, before he changes his mind." Damon said, with a smile on his face.

Nicole gave him a quick worried look, Damon nodded his head in reassurance for her to go. She froze for another second, then he raised his eyebrows, and his voice, "Now, Nicole!" Then she rushed out of the room, and up the stairs to her room.

***Present time***

"Damon!" Nicole yelled, banging on his door.

He shook his head, remembering where he was at, then opened the door to his sister. "What? What's wrong?"

"I've been banging on your door, and calling your name for like a minute straight. What were you doing?" Nicole asked.

"No-Nothing. I was just-." Damon started to point to something random.

"Don't tell me nothing, why was the door locked?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

"I was going to get changed." Damon replied.

"Why didn't you answer me when I knocked on the door?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't hear you?" Damon guessed. Nicole then gave him a look. "What!" Damon exclaimed.

"You're a vampire, Damon. You have super sonic hearing. There's no way you couldn't hear me." Nicole stated.

"Sorry Nikki, I guess I just zoned out." Damon replied leaning on his door, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah.." Was all Nicole said as she walked in his room.

"Okay? Come on in, Nikki." Damon replied with sarcasm, shutting the door to his room crossing his arms as he faced her.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Damon asked worried.

"I don't really want to say.." Nicole replied, sitting down on his bed.

"Nikki, what's up?" Damon asked.

"I'm afraid of nightmares tonight," Nicole stated dropping her head.

Damon understood, and nodded his head, "Yeah, you can stay in here tonight. You know you don't have to worry, father can't get to you anymore."

"I know, but it would make me feel better," Nicole replied.

"Okay, you going to crash this early though? It's only 9:30?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Nicole replied. She really wasn't, she was more worried about Damon, and didn't want him to be alone.

Nicole got in on one side, and he layed on top of the sheets on the other side. She snuggled up against him. Damon really was tired, he was asleep within a few minutes. Nicole just watched him, waiting for the perfect oportunity to get in his head. It wasn't very often she was able to do it, but if he had a nightmare she could hopefully change it for him to think of something else.

***Damon's dream, flashback of 1864***

He watched as Nicole ran up the stairs to her bedroom, when he heard her door shut, he turned to face his father as Giuseppe said, "You spoil her, that girl needs to be taught a lesson, and one of these days you're not going to be able to take the punishment for her."

Damon ignored his father's comment, took in a deep breath, took off his suit jacket, and turned back around, grabbed the table with his hands, and braced himself. His father gave him 25 with the strap, 15 for Nicole, and 10 for his intervening. He heard his father hang the strap back up on the nail he kept it on, then turned to face him. "May I retire to my room now, Father?" Damon asked, with a tight smile on his face.

Giuseppe waved his hand, as if to say he could go. Damon started to walk out of the room, when his father said, "You think you're such a tough man."

Damon turned around, and spat out, "I may not be 'tough' in your eyes father, but at least I'm a real man." His father just rolled his eyes, and let out a slight laugh. Damon started to walk out of the room, and then turned aound to face his father again, "One more thing. I'm not that little boy who use to cower in the corner when you came home. So, if I ever come home to you about to take a strap to my little sister, or even Stefan. You'll have to deal with me, trust me old man, you don't want that. You may think that's funny now, but it won't be that fun for you if it happens. Don't test me, father." Giuseppe looked shocked, "I see I've made my point, goodnight father." Damon stated, picking up his coat as he walked out of the room, and up the stairs.

Damon took a deep breath as he opened the door to his room, when he shut it he put his head against the back of his door and dropped his coat on the floor. He slowly took down his suspenders off his shoulders, and carefully untucked his shirt. Unbuttoning it as quickly as possible, it was hurting just to keep it on him. As he started to take it off, he heard a small gasp. It startled him, and he pulled his shirt back on, he turned around to see Nicole's stunned face. "Nikki! What are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" Damon asked going over to her.

"I was scared. Damon. Your back. It's so, he..you shouldn't have..It was my.. I'm sorry." Nicole stuttered.

"Nicole, there's no reason for you to be sorry." Damon stated pulling her into a hug, and rubbing her back.

"But your back, Damon its-." Nicole started.

"Nikki. I'm fine. It's just a little sore, I'll be fine by tomorrow." Damon reassured her.

"No you won't Damon, you're going to be sore for days. You shouldn't have done that Damon, I could've taken it." Nicole replied.

"No you couldn't of, Nikki." Damon stated getting up, and walking over to his closet.

"I'm not a baby Damon, I could have-." Nicole started.

"I know you're not a baby Nicole, but you shouldn't have to take it. Turn around please?" Damon replied.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because I'm going to change, now turn around." Damon stated. Nicole turned her body away from him, and looked down at his sheets. "Did you do like I told you?"

"Yes, I put the pillow over my ears and hummed as loud as I could." Nicole replied sadly.

"Good girl," Damon stated pulling another shirt over his head cringing as he did.

"Why'd you want me to do that?" Nicole asked.

"Because you didn't need to hear what happened." Damon stated.

"Why do you always do that?" Nicole asked.

"Do what?" Damon asked walking over to the bed, and sitting on it.

She turned back around to face him, "You always take my punishments, why do you always do that?"

"Because you're my little sister." Damon stated. "Besides, father's 'punishments' are more like beatings, and I don't want you going through that pain."

"So you put yourself through all that pain? Why?" Nicole asked.

"Because, better me than you." Damon replied with a smile, and got underneath his blankets.

Nicole pulled back the blankets on the other side, and snuggled up next to him, "That's what you say everytime."

"Because it's true everytime. You're my baby sister, it's my job to protect you from anything, and everything that threatens to harm you." Damon explained, then smirked, "Besides I'm a man, I can take it better than some scrawny 13 year old little girl."

"Scrawny? You think I'm scrawny?" Nicole asked faking irritation.

"Scrawny like a scare crow." Damon replied with an evil smile.

Nicole just laughed at him, then got a serious look on her face, "You know you're not going to be able to protect me from everything."

"I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job at it so far, if I do say so myself," Damon replied proudly. Nicole smiled, and yawned, "Get some sleep, Nikki."

"One of these days, I'll be big enough to beat you up for always taking the blame for me." Nicole said sleeply as Damon stroked her hair.

"Keep dreaming, little sister." Damon replied, putting a kiss on top of her head, "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too, Damon. Good night." Nicole replied, dozing off.

Damon layed there for a while, and then heard a knock on his door, and Katherine whispering through it. "Damon. Let me in."

He got up quietly, trying not to wake Nicole, he opened his door, "Katherine?"

"Yeah, let me in." Katherine said starting to walk in, but he blocked her.

"Um, not tonight Katherine." Damon stated.

"Why not?" Katherine asked puzzled.

"It's been a very long night, and I just want to get some sleep." Damon stated.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? For going with your brother instead of you?" Katherine asked, before Damon could answer she shouted in a whisper seductively, "Well you can pout all you want Damon Salvatore, I didn't want to stay with you anyways." She walked to her own bedroom, and slammed the door quietly. Obviously she was the one pouting.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have another one up soon, within the next week! I PROMISE! Lol, let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Present Time, 7:00 a.m.***

Damon woke up to Nicole looking up at him with her blue eyes, "Good Morning, Nikki."

"Morning," she replied quietly and put her head down.

"I guess you worried for nothing," Damon stated.

"Huh?" She looked back up at him questionably.

"You didn't have any nightmares." Damon replied.

"I didn't say I was worried about _me _having nightmares." She stated.

"Then why did you-" Damon started, but then realized she was worried about him. "Well you still worried yourself for nothing, I didn't have one either." Nicole looked at him doubtfully, "What?"

"You always tell me not to lie." Nicole stated.

"I'm not ly-." Damon started, then squinted his eyes at her, "I also tell you not to get in my head, seems like I'm not the only one who broke a rule." Nicole dropped her head, Damon got off of the bed, stood up within a second, crossed his arms and said, "You better have a good excuse, little girl?"

"I thought that I could get in your head, and keep you from having a nightmare. I'm not strong enough though, I couldn't do it." Nicole explained sadly.

"How many times have I told you not to get into my head?" Damon asked, starting to lose his temper. "There's a reason for that."

"I'm sorry Damon, I was just trying to help." Nicole yelled sadly.

"Well you didn't help." Damon stated angrily, then softened his tone. "What all did you see?"

"Everything, about that night." Nicole stated.

"Nikki, I ought to-," Damon started angrliy, but saw Nicole flinch at his voice, he then took a deep breath, and said calmly, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you do that for me. You came home at the wrong time, if you just would have come home a little later-." Nicole started.

"Stop. Don't even say that, I'm glad I got home when I did that night. I would never have forgiven myself if I wasn't there to protect you." Damon explained sitting back down beside her. He consoled her for a little bit, "It wasn't a nightmare, Nikki."

"Yeah right." Nicole said snidely.

"It wasn't. That was the first time I ever stood up to dad, and the last time he ever put his hand on any of us. So in a way, that was a good day." Damon explained.

"That was a good day for you? I'd hate to see what a bad day would be like." Nicole replied.

"Well hopefully you never will see my bad day," Damon replied, and then got serious, "I'll tell you one thing though, you ever get in my head again, and you my dear sister will be having a VERY VERY bad day, so bad that you'll be feeling it for a week. Understood?" Damon warned with an evil smirk.

"Yes, Damon." Nikki replied.

"Good, now that that is settled, It's time to get up, and for you to go get ready for school." Damon stated getting up.

"Ahh, Damon." Nicole whined. "Do I really have to?"

"Do I really need to answer that question again, Nicole Salvatore." Damon asked, "Remember, don't be late either."

"I remember." Nicole replied, getting out of the bed, and walking out of his room, and to hers.

She got ready in record timing, which wasn't too hard. She wanted to get there early, and find out how Alaric and Damon were so close. As Stefan was driving towards the school, Nicole realized he hadn't said one word to her all morning. "Stefan?"

"Hmm?" Was his reply.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing." Stefan stated, clearly irritated.

"Oh my goodness! I swear.." Nicole said frustrated. Stefan looked over at her shocked. "You, and Damon both have double standards, and it's not fair!" Nicole exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked clearly surprised by her statement.

"You both tell me not to lie, and expect me to tell you if something is bothering me. If I do lie, or don't tell you, then I get in huge trouble, but you guys can lie all you want to me?"

"First of all, Nicole Salvatore," Stefan started to warn, Nicole winced a little at the tone in his voice, "Don't talk to me like that." Nicole nodded her head in submission. "Second, I'm not lying, I'm just thinking about things."

"Like?" Nikki asked.

Stefan hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Why you and Damon have such a close bond."

"Stefan." Nicole whined his name, "I told you-."

"Stop." Stefan interrupted, "What did he protect you from?"

"Stefan, do we really have to do this?" Nicole asked.

"Nik, you're the one who asked? Now, I want some answers. Some real answers." Stefan stated, as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Well, I don't have the answers you want, Stefan," Nicole replied.

Stefan let out a frustrated sigh, got out of his car, slammed the door, and started walking towards the school. "Stefan!" Nicole yelled trying to grab her bag, and get out of the car, trying to catch up to him, "Stefan, wait. Please stop." Stefan stopped, "Stefan, I'm sorry. I just don't want to-."

"It's fine, Nicole." Stefan stated coldly, "I'm going to go find Elena, be good." Then he walked away from her.

"Great. Just great." Nicole mumbled to herself, she let out a sigh, "Alright Nikki, pull yourself together. Onto mysterious teacher, deal with stubborn brother later."

She walked into Alaric's classroom, he looked up at her, and then looked at the clock, "Nikki, what are you doing here so early?"

She threw her bag onto her seat, put her hands on her hips, and asked, "What the Heck, Alaric?"

"Excuse me?" Alaric asked surprised by her question.

"You lied to me." Nicole stated.

"What?" Alaric asked still confused," What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you, I never have."

"You told me you wouldn't say anything to my brothers about me being late yesterday. But, when I got home, Damon had just got off the phone, and he knew. How do you even have Damon's number, since when do you-."

"Wait a second," Alaric stood up, and walked around to the front of his desk, "First of all, young lady. I didn't lie to you. You asked me not to say anything to Stefan," He crossed his arms, and leaned against his desk, "I didn't say anything to Stefan. What makes you think your brother Damon was talking to me, or that I have his number?"

"I'm not stupid Alaric. Plus, he admitted that he was talking to you." Nicole stated.

"I'm a teacher, Nikki. If you're late a certain amount of times then I have to call-." Alaric started.

"Save it Alaric, as I said yesterday.. You're not a strictly by the book teacher, now what's going on between you and Damon? Damon doesn't just befriend anyone, and he certainly doesn't hand me over to anyone." Nicole explained very hatefully.

"Hand you over? Oh, you mean the fact that I can correct you now when you get out of line, which is what I'm thinking about doing right now, if you don't correct your attitude, very soon." Alaric stated glaring at her.

Nicole shifted her feet nervously for a second, "I just don't understand what is going on around here. Things are never normal anymore!"

"Nikki, you're a vampire. How normal could things possibly have been?" Alaric asked with a smile. Nicole crossed her arms, and let out a long sigh, "Okay, Nikki. What's the real problem? I know it doesn't have to do with me calling Damon."

"Yes it does," Nicole lied.

"Don't you lie to me, Nicole Salvatore," Alaric warned.

"A lot of things are going on Alaric, Damon's back after being gone for years, and expects me to be the perfect little sister I was, Stefan's freaking out at the moment because he doesn't understand why Damon understands me so well, and why we have such a close bond, and why we won't tell him the secrets of the past-." Nicole started to explain very fast.

"Wait! Nicole stop for a sec, take a breath." Alaric interupted going over to her, and putting his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him, and smirked, "Alaric I don't have to take a breath, I'm dead. Remember?" Alaric gave her a look that said 'Just do what I say.' She then took a short fake breath.

"Alright now. I'm sure Damon doesn't expect you to be the perfect little sister you were, because I highly doubt you were ever the perfect little sister. Nicole, no one is perfect. Damon loves you either way, even if you cause more trouble now then you used to, and he's okay with that because he loves you. Think about it this way, you guys wouldn't have nearly as much fun as you do if you never did anything wrong," Alaric explained, Nicole smiled. "As far as Stefan, don't you guys have a pretty tight bond as well? And, what secrets of the past are you not telling him?"

Nicole let out a long sigh, "Stefan, and I we do have a close bond, not as close as Damon, and I, but I love them both, and I love the different relationships I have with both of them, and I wouldn't want to change it. There's certain things that I can tell each of my brothers individually. Like there's things I'll tell Stefan, that I wouldn't talk to Damon about, and the same thing with Damon."

"Have you told Stefan that?" Alaric asked.

"I told him that I love them both, and that there's no competition." Nicole stated.

"But, have you gone into detail about how much Stefan means to you? Have you actually ever sat down, and talked to him? What about these secrets of the past, why can't you tell him?" Alaric asked.

"I dont know, it's just not something I want to tell him." Nicole said, putting her head down.

"Is it one of those things that you can only tell Damon?" Alaric asked.

"No, I just..I don't know. I'm afraid of what he'll do." Nicole replied. "What he'll think..."

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" Alaric asked, and then the bell for school went off, and kids started filing into the classroom. Nicole took her seat, and Alaric said, "Hello class, take your seats please, quickly." Jeremy walked in class, and was stunned to see Nicole already sitting down, he started to go over to her, and then Alaric interrupted him, "Have a seat, Mr. Gilbert. We need to get started."

Jeremy looked at Alaric, and then sat down a couple seats away from Nicole, as soon as Alaric started teaching he took out his phone.

'Wht r u doing here so early? u sick?' - Jeremy

Nicole felt her phone vibrate, looked up at Alaric to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and then took it out, rolled her eyes and smiled at the text.

'If I were sick I wouldn't be here at all Jer, let alone early. ;)' - Nikki

Nicole finished sending the text looked up, and there was Alaric with his hand out, "Phone Miss Salvatore."

"But, Alaric, I-." Nicole started to say, but Alaric interrupted her.

"Now, Miss Salvatore. We don't have all day, you'll get it back after class," She sighed, and used some of her vampire strength to slap the phone in his hand, he winced a little after she did. He just looked at her, and gave her a tight smile, "Thank you." She just gave a sarcastic smile, and nod.

After class she walked up to Alaric's desk, and put her hand out, "Phone please." Alaric leaned back in his seat and fideled with the pen in his hands, and glared at her. After a couple seconds of him looking at her like that she finally asked, "What?"

"I suggest tomorrow you don't have an attitude with me, especially during class, understood?" Alaric asked. Nicole rolled her eyes, and started to say something else, but someone cut her off before she could.

"And, I suggest you think long, and hard about what your next sentence will be, Nicole Marie Elizabeth Grace Salvatore," Stefan stated walking into the classroom.

Nicole eyes widened, and she froze for a second, she took a quick breath, and turned around to face Stefan, and very bravely said, "Well, I suggest you don't use my full name again."

**Oh no, she got that Damon Salvatore rebelion in her, she just can't seem to help it, hah. Review, and let me know what you think, please!;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, I suggest you don't use my full name again."

"I'm sorry, you want to repeat that?" Stefan asked stepping dangerously close to her.

She took a deep breath, and asked, "What? Now all of a sudden you're hard of hearing?"

Stefan looked at her in amazement, "Are-are you kidding me right now? Are you not the girl that just got her butt blistered a couple days ago for talking to her big brothers like you are right now?"

Nicole smirked, and acted tough, but on the inside she was a very scared little girl, but decided to brave it, "Technically, Stefan. I got in trouble for going to a party I wasn't supposed to go to."

"And for being a smart alec," Stefan added. Nicole just sighed again, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what makes you think you can talk to me the way you are right now, or what's making you so brave, but knock it off. Now," Stefan said, a little louder than he meant.

"Whatever." Nicole replied starting to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, and spun her around, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," she stated as if it were obvious.

"Apologize to Alaric first," Stefan stated, turning around using his head to gesture over to Alaric, who looked dumbfounded. As Stefan looked over at Alaric, Nicole took advantage of that split second, and used her vampire speed to get out of there. Stefan let out a sigh, turned back to Alaric and said, "Sorry."

Stefan started to walk out of the room, as Elena walked in, "Stefan, what's going on?"

"I've got to go," Stefan replied coldy.

"What? Stefan!" She yelled after him, and then looked at Alaric questionably. "What just happened?"

Stefan didn't bother to use his car, he decided like Nicole to use his vampire speed to go home, he walked in the door, yelled, "Nicole! Get your butt down here now!" There was no answer, "Nicole? Don't make me come up there!" Stefan waited a few moments, and then jogged up the stairs, and opened her door, she was nowhere in sight. He took in a deep breath, and pulled out his phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing school?" Damon asked as he answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Taking care of some..business." Damon stated, then got worried, "Isn't it against the rules to be on your phone during school, Stefan shame on you-."

"Have you seen Nicole?" Stefan asked, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Noooo..." Damon replied, and then asked suspiciously, "She should be at school, with you. Why are you calling me right now, where are you? What happened?"

"I'm home, looking for her, but she's not here. She threw a fit at school, and then-." Stefan started to say.

"I'm sorry, did you just say she threw a 'fit' at school? Isn't that a bit over exagerated, she's not five." Damon asked starting to get a little annoyed.

"Well, if you were there then you could determine what it was, but you weren't so I'm going to call it a fit. Okay?" Stefan stated.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morining. She's not at home?" Damon asked.

"No." Stefan said shortly.

"Where could she be?" Damon asked.

"I don't kn.."Stefan started, and then said, "Wait. I think I do know." Then he hung up on Damon.

"Where?" Damon asked, there was no answer. "Stefan? Stefan, hello? Are you there?" He realized Stefan had hung up on him, he tightned his lips, and just about threw his phone across the room, but he didn't. He then rushed out the door.

Nicole was down by the river bank of mystic falls, near the broken down gazebo that Damon and Stefan woke up at after they were shot. Nicole sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching the water flow down the river. Her phone rang once again, she looked down at the caller ID, it was Damon. He had called 5 times already. She was in so much trouble she knew it, but right now she wanted some peace and quiet. Stefan slowly, and quietly walked up behind her, she thought 'so much for peace and quiet,' then said, "How'd you know I was here?"

Stefan smiled a little he couldn't sneak up on her like he used to when she didn't have the hearing she has now. He sighed, and sat down next to her, "Well, Nikki-Cole.. This is where you use to always come when you were either in trouble, annoyed with me, angry at life, or you were missing Damon. My guess is that you're here for the top three reasons."

Nicole smirked, and said, "Good guess.." Her smirk disappeared, then a moment passed and she just smiled, and shook her head, "You haven't called me that in forever."

"It was always such a simple nickname, but I could make you smile every time I called you it." Stefan said looking at her with a slight smile on his face, she wouldn't look back at him. "Nicole, look at me."

Nicole slowly tilted her head to look at him, and started to say, "Stefan, I-."

"Stop." Steffan interrupted her, "It's my turn to talk..." Nicole just dropped her head, and braced herself to be yelled at, "I'm..I'm sorry, Nikki."

Nicole's eyes widened a little bit, "Wha-What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad this morning just because you wouldn't tell me something that you and Damon know. Truth is, it's my fault we're not as close as Damon and you are. When we were younger, I just saw you as my annoying little sister who never seemed to leave me alone, and was always closer to the older brother that I thought I should be closer to, not you. You were a girl..you weren't supposed to be closer to Damon than I was. Then, you became a teenager, and became even more annoying...Then, you got turned and forever became an annoying teenager." Stefan added with a slight smirk on his face.

Nicole just rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk. You're only a year older than me, and still a 'forever annoying teenager'."

"Only because I was turned at seventeen, you know for a fact I'm a few years older than you." Stefan replied bumping her shoulder, "The point is, I never really understood why you and Damon were so close. It got to the point to where I was so jealous of it, I used to do things just to purposely annoy you. Then one day, I made you cry, and Damon wasn't around this time to comfort you, it made me feel awful. That was the day I realized I was an awful brother to both you and Damon, that was the day that I did my best to make sure you always knew I loved you, and try not to purposly make you cry." Stefan dropped his head, "I know I've failed you a few times, today was one of those days, and I'm sorry Nicole."

"Awe, Stefan..You were supposed to annoy me, like I was supposed to annoy you, that was your job as my older brother. Damon was different, we were so far appart in age, he was more of my protector than my brother. You haven't failed me Stef. When Damon went away you stepped up to the plate, you were the best brother you could be, and you still knew how to be as annoying as ever." Nicole explained, then looked straight at him, "Stefan we have a bond like Damon and I do, it's different-."

"But, not as-" Stefan started to say.

"It's just as strong, Stefan." Nicole interrupted, standing up knowing what he was going to say. "Just different. I mean look at where we're at right now. Does Damon know I'm here?"

"I don't know," Stefan admitted.

"He doens't, only you knew. Damon would have never guessed I would have been here, still probably doesn't know I'm here, but you knew exactly where I'd be. Stefan I love you, and I love Damon. You both are my brothers, and I wouldn't trade you two for the world, even if you guys do get on my nerves, or are super over-protective, or very strict sometimes, but I know you guys do everything you do because you love me. I'm sorry for the way I acted back at the school, I was wrong and I know it, and I'll apologize to Alaric tomorrow, I promise. But, Stefan. Please, don't ever question the love I have for you, or compare the bond I have with Damon compared to you. We have a bond it's just different, but I love you just as much." Stefan stood up and hugged her tight, and kissed her on top of her head.

"So, does this mean I'm not in trouble for the way I acted earlier," Nicole asked sweetly.

Stefan scoffed, and then swatted her once, "That's for the way you talked to me earlier. I'm going to let you off this time, but let's make one thing clear. You ever talk to me like that again, and you will be one very sorry little Nikki-Cole. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Nicole stated, smiling up at him. "One brother down, one to go."

Stefan laughed slightly, "Yeah, we probably ought to get back to the other one, before he has an anorism."

"It's okay, he's a vampire. He'll heal quickly." Nicole said deviously.

"I wouldn't say that to him," Stefan warned.

"Stefan, what do you take me for? Someone who has a death wish, or something?" Nicole asked.

Stefan glared, "Well, it is you. You have been known to do things to almost get yourself killed."

"I'm not that stupid, Stefan. But, thanks for your confidence in me." Nicole replied shoving her brother.

Stefan smiled, and pulled her back in for another hug, "I love you, Nikki-Cole."

"Love you too, Stef." Nicole said hugging him back, "We better get back, I'm sure the longer we stay away the more trouble I'm going to be in."

They started to walk away then Nicole stopped, Stefan looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

"About what Damon protected me from-." Nicole started.

"Nicole, you don't-," Stefan interrupted.

"Stefan, yes I do." Nicole replied as she started walking again. "He protected me from..Father."

"I figured that much," Stefan replied.

"But, it wasn't just me Stefan, he protected you too," Nicole stated.

Stefan looked shocked, "Wha-What are you talking about? How did he protect me?"

"Do you ever remember times when Father would seem to be so angry, and one of us would get in trouble, but just before we would get the beating Damon would show up, or just have talked to him, and Father would be calm, or would have calmed down majorly?" Nicole asked.

"I..I guess so, yeah kind of?" Stefan was confused, "What does that have to do with-."

"Stefan, he used to take our punishments for us, sometimes Father wouldn't let him, so he would only be able to take half of it so we didn't have to," Nicole explained. "Father wasn't easy on him either, Stefan..he was cruel. Damon was my protector, and yours. That's why I had such a close bond, plus he seemed to just get me, I mean we're just so much alike." Nicole added with a smirk.

Stefan scoffed at the last remark, "Don't remind me.."

"Come on, Stefan. He's not that bad, you know you love him," Nicole teased.

Stefan shoved her playfully forward, and said, "Let's go, like you said one brother down, one to go. I feel like the other one's going to be harder to convince to not give you the spanking you deserve."

"Stefaaannn.." Nicole whined, "Why did you have to bring that up?" Stefan just laughed at her, and put his arm around her as they walked the rest of the way to the house. Stefan opened the door, Nicole slightly hid behind him as they walked in, "Damon? Are you here?"

Damon appeared like a flash as usual, Nicole gasped, and jumped back, "Room. Now." Was all he said, she could see the anger in his eyes. She slowly walked past him with her back faced towards the wall in hopes that he wouldn't swat her as she walked by. "You better move faster than that if you're hoping I don't put you over my knee right now." Nicole used vampire speed, and was upstairs in her room within a split second after he said that.

"Damon, you need to calm down," Stefan stated crossing his arms. Damon just glared at him, and turned around walking towards the study. Stefan following closley behind, Damon poured himself a drink. There was a moment of silence, and then Damon drank down the last bit of his drink, and slammed his glass down on the table. "Don't ever hang up on me again."

"Okay," Stefan replied shortly, but sincerely.

"Okay?" Damon looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're going to agree that quickly?"

"I'm not you Damon, or Nicole. I don't argue with everything, and every point. It was wrong for me to hang up on you, I'm sorry." Stefan explained

"Who are you? And, what have you done with my extremely annoying brother?" Damon asked eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Still here," Stefan replied. "Just agreeing with you that you are right."

Damon looked at him as if he had a disease, "I'm gonna..going to go talk to Nicole."

"You calm?" Stefan asked.

"More confused, but I feel as if I'll have more fun talking to her than you." Damon stated still having a confused look on his face. He walked past Stefan, and upstairs to Nicole's bedroom, and walked in. Nicole started to say something, but he spoke before, "I swear you say one word about me not knocking.." Nicole closed her mouth, "Good girl, now what happened?"

"Stefan didn't tell you?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't ask. I trust you tell me the truth. Now. Speak." Damon said, crossing his arms.

Nicole took a deep breath, and explained quickly, "I had gotten my phone taken away from Alaric during class, which ticked me off, and then after class he gave it back to me, and I was really rude. Stefan kind of walked in as I was being rude, and tried to make me apologize, but I was really angry so I didn't, and then I ended up being a smart alec to Stefan, and then I kind of just took off.."

"You kind of just took off?" Damon repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Nicole replied nervously.

"Apparantly, Stefan found you," Damon started, "What happened?"

"We just talked for a little while, and I apologized to him, and told him I would tell Alaric sorry tomorrow." Nicole explained.

"Did he punish you for acting the way you did?" Damon asked.

"He swatted me once, and told me that if I ever talked to him like that again I would be very sorry." Nicole stated.

Damon scoffed, "Of couse he did." Nicole just smiled nervously, "If it were me you know what would have happened?"

Nicole looked at him, "I wouldn't be able to sit for a week after."

"Hm..So what does that mean?" Damon continued with a smirk on his face.

"Never do that to you?" Nicole replied hoping that was the right answer.

"Smart girl. Now, onto other things. Why didn't you answer my phone calls? Notice I said **_calls _**not call, there was more than one, and you decided to ignore all of them. Why?" Damon asked starting to get angry again.

"I..I don't know," Nicole said dropping her head.

"And, I don't know why I haven't spanked you yet. 'I don't know' is not an answer Nicole Salvatore." Damon stated, holding up his fingers and putting air quotes around the words 'I don't know.'

"Well, technically it is an answ-." Nicole started.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Damon interrupted stepping closer to her, "This is not a joke, Nicole." Nicole scooted back onto her bed a little further as he got closer, "You know what? Downstairs. Now."

"Wha-what?" Nicole asked looking confused.

"I know you heard me, Nicole. Now go. Downstairs." Damon replied walking over to her door, and opening it. Nicole got up still confused, but she followed him downstairs into the study Damon pointed to the a spot on the couch next to where Stefan was, "Sit." Nicole sat quickly.

Stefan looked back and forth at the two of them, "What's going on?"

"Let's get one thing straight." Damon said standing in front of them. "From this point on neither one of you are ever allowed to ignore my phone calls, or hang up on me. We are siblings no matter how angry, or annoyed we are with each other at the moment we always answer each others phone calls. You never know what kind of trouble the other one might be in, even if you're in trouble we shouldn't have to worry about each other like that. We are the only ones who can protect each other like no one else will. You answer my phone calls, and I'll answer yours. If you guys don't answer, unless you've got a good excuse, and it better be a good excuse, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Nicole said at the same time Stefan said, "Okay."

Damon eyed Stefan suspiciously, then looked at Nicole, "What did you do to him?"

"I'm..sorry?" Nicole asked.

"He's not even arguing with me? What did you do to him?" Damon asked.

"Umm.. 'He' is sitting right here?" Stefan added sarcastically.

They both ignored him, "I might have told him some things about how you used to protect us. I guess he just appreciates it, and doesn't feel like arguing," Nicole explained.

"What did you tell him that for?" Damon asked.

"Still sitting right here, guys." Stefan said waving his hand up in the air.

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Nicole, you better go get ready for bed."

"Damon, it's only 3:00?" Nicole replied shocked.

"Yeah, it is." Damon said nodding his head, and crossing his arms, "Maybe you'll take the extra time before bed to think about what you say before you speak to a teacher and your brother the way you did, and that next time I call you..several times.. you'll answer it the first time."

"Awe, Damon...Come on.." Nicole whined.

"Another thing you should think about, Nicole. Is how easy you got off today, from both your brothers. And, that you should be extremely thankful, and do as you're told from now on." Damon explained with a tight smile on his face.

"Damo-," Nicole started.

"Goodnight, Nicole." Damon added, his smile disappearing.

Nicole saw the look on Damon's face, then said sadly, "Goodnight."

She started to walk past Stefan, but he grabbed her wrist stood up, and pulled her in a quick hug, "Night Nikki, I love you."

"Love you too, Stef." Nicole replied, she was almost out of the study before she turned around, and said, "I'm sorry, Damon. I love you."

Damon was in the midst of pouring himself another drink, he didn't even look up at her, "Love you, Nicole. Goodnight." Nicole walked upstairs, Stefan waited until he he heard her door shut, and then just stared at Damon. "What?" Damon asked.

"Punish her, don't punish her, don't care, but you have to forgive her." Stefan stated.

"What are you talking about? I've forgiven her." Damon asked hatefully.

"No, you haven't." Stefan replied, "Or else you would have just hugged her before she left this room, and actually made her feel like you loved her, not say 'love you, Nicole' and not even look at her when you said it."

"She knows I love her Stefan, I don't need you to coach me on how to be the good big brother. Since when did you become an expert anyways?" Damon asked.

"Damon-." Stefan started.

"Alirght, alright I know I was wrong. I'll go talk to her." Damon stated not wanting to get into this discussion.

Damon started to walk out of the room, but Stefan called out to him, "Damon!" Damon turned around to look at him, "Thanks.."

"For?" Damon asked non-interested.

"Taking my punishments, and just being there for me, even when you didn't want to be," Stefan replied.

"Awe, Stefan don't get all mushy on me. That was a long time ago, doesn't mean I still love you the same," Damon stated with a smirk, and walked out of the room.

"Whatever, you still do," Stefan mumbled under his breath.

"Only in your dreams, Brother," Damon called out from the hallway. Stefan just laughed quietly to himself, and shook his head.

"Yeah..Cause that's totally what I want to spend my time dreaming about.." Stefan replied under his breath.

Damon smirked after hearing Stefan's comment, he walked up to Nicole's door, and knocked waiting for an answer, "Come in." He heard the faint reply.

"Nik, can we talk?" Damon asked as he stuck his head through the door.

"Sure, I guess," Nicole said pulling her knees up to her chest.

Damon walked in closing the door behind him, and then sat on her bed opposite of her, "Nicole, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know,"Nicole replied looking down, and picking at her blanket.

"Nikki," Damon smiled, he opened up his arms, "Come here." She crawled over to him and cuddled up next to him, he kissed her on top of her head. "Nikki, you need to know no matter what you do, or what happens, or how angry I am at the moment with you, I will always love you." Nicole just listened. "Nik, today when you wouldn't answer your phone it scared me. I knew that you were just angry, and you probably afraid of what I would say once you did answer, but then I also had this feeling of what if she's not answering because she can't. What if something happened to her. I didn't know where you were, you just took off. That can't happen again, Nikki. That won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am," Nicole said snuggling up closer to him, he just hugged her tighter.

"I know you are, Nik. I'm sorry for being so angry at you," Damon apologized.

"It's okay, I love you Damon." Nikki said sweetly looking up at him.

"I love you too," Damon laughed, "The fact that you can cause so much trouble, and chaos in one day, and still look so innocent amazes me."

Nicole smiled deviosly up at him, "It's a natural talent I suppose."

Damon just rolled his eyes, "You broke him you know?"

"What?" Nicole asked confused again. "I broke who? Stefan? How?"

"Since you told him all that stuff about our childhood, now he thinks I care for him. It's no fun to argue with him now." Damon explained.

"Come on, Damon. You know you love him, just admit it." Nicole stated looking up at him.

"Never," He replied with a smile on his face.

Nicole laughed at him, "Damon?"

"Hmm?" Was his reply.

"Do I really have to go to bed this early?" Nicole pleaded.

"No, you probably ought to do your homework first." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Damon!" Nicole slightly shouted.

"Watch it, little girl." Damon warned, "I do want you to stay up here for the rest of the night, Nicole. Like I said, I think it'll be good for you to think about things. Maybe you'll have less of an attitude. I doubt it, but it's worth a try."

"Very funny.." Nicole crossing her arms.

"Also, like I said earlier. You should consider yourself very lucky. You could be going to bed early with a sore backside, but you know what, you got off easily today. But, I suggest you don't push your luck." Damon explained.

Nicole let out a long sigh, "Yes sir.."

Damon got off her bed, and kissed her on top of her head once more, "I love you, Nikki."

Nicole rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Love you too, Damon."

Hey, you amazing people! I'm back, but sad to say...not for long.. End of this chapter! Sorry everyone once again for such a long wait. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it just seems like I have no time to write anything anymore.. Between school/work/life it gets kind of busy, lol. So, I tried to make this a long chapter. I wrote it over christmas break, hopefully you enjoy! Review, and let me know what you think! Thanks, hope to have more up soon. But, don't judge me if I don't, haha love you guys you're the best readers!:)


End file.
